Endstation Isengard
by renawitch
Summary: Helms Klamm hat sich anders zugetragen. Haldir wurde von den Uruks verschleppt. Die drei Gefährten versuchen ihn zu finden. rn(Ich bin wieder da! Auch wenn meine Schulter hinüber ist)
1. Default Chapter

Also zuerst mal nichts, aber auch gar nichts von dem ich schreibe gehört mir. All diese Eingebungen, gaben mir Herr Tolkien und Herr Jackson. Und Geld will ich hiermit auch nicht verdienen. (Würd mich auch wundern, wenn das ginge. g)  
  
Ähm, schäm! Das ist meine erste FF. Also ich schreibe zwar auch eigene Sachen, aber meine beiden Lieblingselben sind schon eine kleine Story wert.  
  
Ich würd mich über reviews freuen, aber bitte nicht gleich steinigen, wie gesagt, es ist mein erster Versuch. Danke! Eure Renawitch!!!  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Am Anfang  
  
Die Schlacht näherte sich dem Höhepunkt. Die Uruk-Hai hatten ein Loch in die Mauern von Helms Klamm geschlagen. In grellen Blitzen und dichten schwarzen Rauchwolken war der Wall zusammengebrochen. Nun klaffte eine fast 100 Fuß lange Wunde in der Abwehr der Menschen und die Uruks strömten in Scharen in die Vorburg.  
  
Legolas befand sich mit Gimli Rücken an Rücken mitten im Schlachtgetümmel. Ein heißer Wettstreit war zwischen ihnen entfacht, nachdem die Schlacht begonnen hatte. Der Pfeil auf seiner Bogensehne entwich mit einem scharfen pfeifen seinen Fingern und warf gleich zwei der großen Isengardorks nieder.  
  
"Sechsundzwanzig! Wie viele habt ihr Herr Zwerg?"  
  
"Achtzehn, Herr Elb. Doch ich kam erst später als ihr zum ersten Zug." Damit ließ er seine Streitaxt schwingen und traf einen der Uruks zwischen Becken und Rippen. Dieser fiel wie ein gefällter Baum nieder. Durch das Kampfgebrüll nahm Legolas Aragorns Stimme wahr.  
  
"Rückzug! In die Burg!"  
  
Die Uruks waren zahlenmäßig weit überlegen. Immer mehr von ihnen strömten in die Burg. Darunter auch kleine grünliche Orks aus Moria mit ihren großen, empfindlichen Augen, die in der Dunkelheit besonders gut sahen. Der Elb sah sich um. Haldirs Bogenschützen tot neben Uruks, Menschen und Orks. Dreihundert Fuß vor ihm schlug sich der Hauptmann der Galadhrim durch die Reihen der Feinde.  
  
Ein Schrei durchbrach den Kampfeslärm.  
  
"Haldir! Rückzug! Rückzug! In die Burg!" Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung registrierte der Elb, das er selber es war, der den Freund zurückrief. Ein Moriaork trat mit erhobenem Skimitar auf ihn zu. Legolas wand sich ihm zu, um ihn zurückzudrängen. Ein Hieb seines Elbenmessers und der Feind brach kopflos zu Boden. Aus den Augenwinkeln erblickte er seinen Freund, den Galadhrim im Kampf mit gleich drei Uruks - hoffnungslos unterlegen.  
  
Gimli und Aragorn, knapp einhundert Fuß von ihm entfernt, hielten sich mit Schwert und Axt gegenseitig die Rücken frei.  
  
Haldir! So durfte er nicht enden! Nicht nach über 1500 Lebensjahren von einer Horde Orks getötet. Er eilte los. In hellem Zorn über Verwundete und Tote federnd auf den Hauptmann zu. Noch im Sprung ergriff er seinen Bogen. Im Nu lag ein Pfeil auf der Sehne, als ihm gewahr wurde, das ein weitere Krieger auf seinen Freund einhieb. Eine Sekunde später brach der Erste der Gestalten zusammen. Niedergestreckt durch einen Pfeil des Thronerben von Düsterwald.  
  
Jedoch zu spät. Haldir war bereits verwundet. Sein linker Schwertarm überströmt vom hellem Elbischen Blut. Wieder riß er den Bogen hoch, wieder lag ein Pfeil auf der Sehne, doch der nächste Uruk hob bereits sein Skimitar. Nur Schritte von dieser Szene entfernt, nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas wahr.  
  
Aragorn lief neben ihm. Im Spurt gleich mehrere Gegner zu Boden werfend.  
  
"Haldir! Du rechts, ich links!" schrie er dem Elben zu. Legolas verstand. Sie trennten sich doch plötzlich brach der Mensch zusammen und schlug hart auf den schlammigen Boden.  
  
"Legolas! Haldir! Ego, Ni harn!"  
  
Zu spät... Zu spät brach er durch die Orks, Haldir tot oder bewußtlos am Boden, blutüberströmt, und immer noch hieben sie auf ihn ein. Noch während er einen der Uruks niederschlug, hörte er es. Ein ihm sehr wohl bekanntes Geräusch... Das singen eines Pfeils. Die beabsichtigte Drehung vollführte er nicht schnell genug.  
  
Ein Schlag traf seine recht Schulter. Ein weiterer seine Rippen. Kälte griff nach ihm. Wie eine weiße Nebelwand fiel Übelkeit über ihn her. Der Elb brach in die Knie; von zwei Orkpfeilen schwer getroffen. Aus großer Ferne nahm er etwas wahr; Die Stimme eines Freundes?  
  
"Mellon nin, dartho! dartho!"  
  
Die Worte gingen verloren in dem dicken Moosteppich, der sich wie eine schwarze Decke über seine Sinne legte.  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Ego = lauf (eigentlich heißt es verschwinde aber ich find keine passende Übersetzung)  
  
Ni harn = Ich bin verwundet  
  
Mellon nin = Mein Freund  
  
dartho = bleibe hier 


	2. Feuer, Zeit und Pfeile

Disclaimer: Alles nicht das Meine, sondern vom Herrn Tollkien und Herrn Jackson  
  
Rating: R weil es zwischenzeitlich doch schon ganz schön brutal zugeht (Ich liebe Männer in Ketten...)  
  
R/R: Gerne bin immer für konstruktive Kritik offen)  
  
Anmerkung: Ich bin nicht so richtig wirklich DER Sindarin und Quenya Experte. Ich stütze mich zwar auf das Wörterbuches dem Klett-Cotta Verlag (NEIN DAS SOLL KEINE WERBUNG SEIN) aber so richtig Ahnung hab ich eigentlich von nix. Das hier Gesprochene ist somit ein Sindarin-Quenya-Mix aus eigenem Ermessen.  
  
Danke für die netten Reviews  
  
**** **** **** **** ****  
  
Feuer, Zeit und Pfeile  
  
Feuer...Hitze...Schmerz... Feuer... Seine Schulter stand in hellen Flammen. Die Hitze breitete sich aus; langsam...tastend Sie ergriff seinen gesamten Oberkörper, trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln: Eine Bewegung Sein Kopf wandte sich in die betreffende Richtung  
  
Der Erbe des Düsterwaldes brach durch ihre Reihen...  
  
Zeit... Keine Zeit... Das Elbenmesser entglitt seinen Händen. Die Flammen in seiner Schulter raubten ihm die Kraft es zu halten.  
  
Dann ein Schlag Die Wucht des Angriffes warf ihn auf die Knie. Warmes Blut rann aus der neuen Wunde seinen Rücken hinab. "Das ist das Ende?" Ungläubig starrte er seinen Freund, den Thronerben, an. Ein grauer Schleier legte sich über seine Sinne. Ein singendes Geräusch drang an sein Ohr.  
  
Pfeil... Ein Pfeil. Als sein Freund fiel, senkte sich die dunkle Decke vollständig über ihn.  
  
Seine Welt verschwand in Dunkelheit...  
  
bittebitte fleißig reviewen!!! 


	3. Verwundet

Disclaimer: Alles nicht das Meine, sondern vom Herrn Tollkien und Herrn Jackson  
  
Rating: R weil es zwischenzeitlich doch ganz schön brutal zugeht. (Ich liebe Männer in Ketten...)  
  
R/R: Gerne! Bin immer für konstruktive Kritik offen  
  
Anmerkung: Ich bin nicht so richtig wirklich DER Sindarin und Quenya Experte. Ich stütze mich zwar auf das Wörterbuch vom Klett-Cotta Verlag, (NEIN DAS HIER SOLL KEINE WEERBUNG SEIN) aber so richtig Ahnung hab ich eigentlich von nix. Das hier Gesprochene ist somit ein Sindarin-Quenya_Mix nach eigenem Ermessen.  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Verwundet  
  
Er erwachte und fand sich in einem großen Saal wieder. Völlige Stille umgab ihn und langsam rief er es sich in sein Gedächtnis: Dies war nicht Bruchtal; dies war die Hornburg.  
  
Seine rechte Schulter sandte dumpfe, pochende Schmerzen bis in seine Fingerspitzen. Das Atemholen fiel ihm schwer. Brodelnde Hitze schien sich unter seinen Rippen gesammelt zu haben und loderte bei jedem Atemzug heißglühend auf. Ein fester Verband von weißem Tuch spannte sich um seinen Oberkörper.  
  
Legolas sah sich um. Als er vorsichtig und unter weiteren Schmerzen den Kopf hob, erblickte er Estel auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Lager. Seine Augen geschlossen, sein Atem regelmäßig. Sein Freund schlief. Auf dem Gesicht des Menschen Schweißperlen. Um seinen linken Oberschenkel ein Blutgetränktes Leintuch,  
  
Neben Aragorn, an den Stuhl gelehnt der Bogen der Galadriel, sowie sein Köcher mit nun mehr geringer Anzahl von Pfeilen. Zu seinen Füßen die beiden Elbenschwerter des Thronfolgers.  
  
"Estel," Das Wort entwich seinen Lippen nur leise und schwach. Es kostete den Elben einen Großteil seiner Kraft. "Estel, echui!" doch sein Freund erwachte nicht.  
  
Der Versuch, sich aufzurichten, entfachte einen Feuersturm in seinem Inneren. Er machte das Atemholen unmöglich, schnürte dem Prinzen die Luft ab. Er fühlte, wie die Schulterwunde erneut leicht unter der Belastung aufbrach und der Blutfluss auf dem frischen Verband zum erliegen kam. Mit dürren Nebelfingern griff Schwindel nach ihm. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen sank er zurück auf sein Lager.  
  
"Legolas! Na Vedui! Baw mú orta!"  
  
Der Mensch erhob sich mit einiger Mühe und legte dem Elb beruhigend die Hand auf die Brust.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?" Legolas Stimme, nicht mehr als ein leise Flüstern. "Ich... Ich wurde..."  
  
"Du wurdest verwundet. Du hörtest die Pfeile, doch es war bereits zu spät. Du konntest ihnen nicht mehr ausweichen. Zorn ist gefährlich mein Freund. Er läßt seinen Träger mitunter erblinden."  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
Der Mensch sah seinen Freund betroffen an, "Sie nahmen ihn mit. Wir wissen nicht wohin. Ihre Spur ist schwer zu finden."  
  
"Er... er lebt?" Wieder versuchte der Elb, sich aufzurichten, doch Aragorn hielt ihn bestimmt nieder.  
  
"Wir vermuten es, ja. Weshalb sollten die Uruks einen toten Elben mitschleppen?"  
  
Legolas sah seinen Freund flehend an, "Wir... wir müssen... ihn zurück..." seine Worte verschwanden in einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen.  
  
"Wir können ihnen noch nicht folgen mein Freund."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Nein. Die Pfeile in deinem Leib wurden erst vergangene Nacht entfernt! Du magst ein Elb sein, doch auch Elben leiden Schmerzen, und auch Elben können sterben."  
  
Verzweifelt suchte Legolas den Blick Aragorns. Seine Stimme wuchs zu ungeahnter Stärke als er in den Raum warf: "Auch Haldir leidet jetzt Schmerzen."  
  
Ruhe trat ein. Totenstille. Es vergingen scheinbar Stunden bevor der Mensch wieder das Wort ergriff.  
  
"Legolas, der Pfeil durchschlug deine rechte Schulter. Wie willst du deinen Bogen spannen? Mein Bein trägt die tiefe Wunde eines Skimitars, ich bin nicht in der Lage lange Strecken zu reiten. Und Gimli alleine vermag nicht eine ganze Horde Orks und Uruk-Hai aufzuhalten. Ritten wir in diesem Zustand gegen sie, währe uns der Tod sicher. Und der Haldirs ebenso."  
  
Wieder griff Stille um sich doch nach einigen Minuten ergriff der Elb das Wort.  
  
"Du hast recht...mein Freund... doch der Tag... der Tag, an dem Ich... meinen Bogen spanne, ist nicht... ist nicht mehr fern. Bei seinem Blute, das schwöre ich ihm."  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
echui = wach auf  
  
na Vedui = endlich  
  
mú orta = nicht aufstehen  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Danke an alle für die netten Reviews aus dem letzten Chapter.  
  
@ Demetra: Ich hoffte, von dir ein Review zu bekommen. Ich habe schon einiges von dir gelesen und lege auf deine Meinung viel Wert. Danke 


	4. Das Erwachen

Disclaimer: Also nee! Jetzt reichts ich hab nämlich keine Lust mehr die gesamten Anmerkungen hier in jedem Kapitel unterzubringen. Deswegen schreib ich sie nur noch ab und zu. Sonst werden die Anmerkungen nachher noch länger als die Kapitel...g. Nur soviel soll gesagt sein: ALLES NICHT DAS MEINE (Naja, bis auf Badruk, Arsnak und Urdog.)  
  
@Demetra: Dankeschön aber "Die Last der Schuld" hat es mir halt echt angetan. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, das ich glaube das wir beide den gleichen Vornamen haben (deiner E-Mail Addy nach). Sorry wegen der Dialoge. Und der fehlenden Kommas, und der Rechtschreibfehler, und den fehlenden Punkten, und...und...und....und...und... hab alles noch mal geändert. Als ich noch zur Schule ging, (lang, lang ist's her...) war mein Deutsch richtig gut (hab immer Zweien gehabt fg). Naja, bin halt nur ne dumme Krankenschwester...seuftz...  
  
@all wie schon gesagt.. es dürfen auch andere Leute posten...(stille Leser inbegriffen)  
  
Also: Ich sitze hier an meinem PC, der Sturm rüttelt an den Fensterläden und ich bin bewaffnet mit Mananna Tee und The Cure/Nightwish CDs. Da dachte sich die Muse: "fang ich mal zu Küssen an." (und wie sie küßt...)  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Das Erwachen  
  
Ein abartiger, ekelhafter Geruch und lautes Gebrüll rissen ihn unsanft aus der Bewußtlosigkeit. Als er die Augen aufschlug nahm er durch einen dichten Grauschleier wahr, das er sich auf einer nicht allzu großen Lichtung in einem jungen Laubwald befand. Es war finstere Nacht, doch einige Feuer loderten hell und etwa zwei Duzend Uruk-Hai waren derweil im Flammenschein damit beschäftigt, viele der jungen Bäume abzuschlagen. Er selbst fand sich an eine der wenigen älteren Eichen am Rande der Lichtung gelehnt - ungefesselt. Durst quälte ihn und er litt zum ersten mal seit er aus Lorien aufgebrochen war nagenden Hunger.  
  
Während die Uruks begonnen hatten Bäume für die Feuer zu schlagen, hatte Arsnak, der Häuptling der Moriaorks seine Männer angewiesen das Holz zu schichten. Er selbst beobachtete den angeschlagenen, verhaßten Elbenwicht. Dieser dreckige kleine Elb. Noch vor Isengard würde er seine Lektion lernen. Ihm waren auf den Mauern der Menschenfestung knapp zwanzig seiner Männer erlegen und Arsnak würde ihn persönlich zur Verantwortung ziehen... auf seine Weise.  
  
Bei dem Versuch sich vorsichtig in eine bequemere Lage zu bringen, schoss ein heißer, schneidender Schmerz in seine linke Körperhälfte. Sein Gesicht schmerzte und Haldir hätte die Augen nicht erst öffnen müssen, um zu wissen, das eines stark geschwollen war. Seine linke Schulter jagte unentwegt pochende Schmerzen in seinen Arm. Er kam nicht dazu, sich darüber klar zu werden, was geschehen war, oder wie lange er sich bereits unter den Orks befand.  
  
Ein Schatten baute sich vor ihm auf. Ein Moriaork? Ja, eindeutig. Durch den grauen Nebelschleier vor seinen Augen erkannte er die gedungene Gestalt, die nun mit widerlichen Händen nach ihm griff.  
  
"Na sieh mal einer an! Urdog, der Wicht ist wach!"  
  
Ruckartig wurde der Hauptmann auf die Füße gerissen. Ein Feuersturm jagte durch seine Schulter seinen Rücken hinab und kam am Rippenbogen zum erliegen. Die Stichwunde neben seiner Wirbelsäule brach erneut auf. Er spürte, wie warmes, frisches Blut sein Rückgrad herunter floß und sich einen Weg durch den Stoff seines Hemdes bahnte. Er schloß die Augen, biß sich schmerzerfüllt auf die Lippen, doch nicht ein Laut entwich der Kehle des Elben. Das Feuer der Wunden weckte Übelkeit in ihm und seine Knie gaben darunter nach., doch der Ork hielt ihn mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit.  
  
"Er ist wach? Das muß ich sehen. Bringt ihn her!" Der riesige Uruk-Hai am Feuer richtete sich auf. "Wollen doch mal sehen, ob der Wicht hält, was man sich von ihm verspricht." Damit wand er sich wieder dem Feuer zu und bereitete sich vor.  
  
Der Galadhrim focht gegen die Übelkeit und rang sie schließlich nieder. Der alte Ehrgeiz packte ihn.  
  
{So wird es nicht enden. Nicht auf diese Art. Lieber durch einen Pfeil in den Rücken will ich sterben, als mich von maw Yrch demütigen zu lassen.}  
  
Die letzten Reserven wurden aufgebraucht, als er es schließlich vermochte, die Beine in den Erdboden zu stemmen und den Ork mit einem Fußtritt zu Boden zu werfen. Doch das Wenige an Kraft entglitt ihm. Seine Welt begann sich zu drehen. Die Stimmen der Orks entwickelten sich zu einem brüllenden Dröhnen im inneren seines Schädels. Reflexartig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen...Welch sinnloses Unterfangen...  
  
Die Uruks bemerkten den Fluchtversuch umgehend. Sieben - Acht preschten bereits auf ihn zu; allen voran Urdog, ihr Führer. Dieser stand schon im nächsten Augenblick vor ihm. Haldir verwundet, unbewaffnet und schwach wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben war diesem Ansturm nicht gewachsen. Im Nu befand sich der Führer der Isengardorks hinter ihm, drehte gewandt den verwundeten Arm des Elben auf dessen Rücken und zog das Handgelenk mit einem harten Ruck zwischen Haldirs Schulterblätter.  
  
Schmerzen schlugen über ihm zusammen. Als mit einem dumpfen Knacken seine Schulter aus dem Gelenk sprang, schoß ein wahrer Feuerstrahl durch seinen Arm und fraß sich bis tief in sein Innerstes. Ein unbeabsichtigter Schrei entfuhr seiner ausgedörrten Kehle, als der stolze Hauptmann der Galadhrim vor seinen Feinden in die Knie brach. Drei Uruks stürzten sich auf ihn und hielten ihn nieder, während Urdog ihm beide Hände auf den Rücken band...  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
maw Yrch = dreckige Orks  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
okok, die Muse hat mich geküßt aber irgendwie ist mir der Sinn für Linguistik abhanden gekommen... WAS IST BLOS MIT MIR LOS??? Ich habe mich durch dieses Kapitel gequält, wie der arme Haldir mit seinen Schmerzen zu kämpfen hatte. Ich schäme mich schon fast das ins Netz zu stellen. Die Ausdrucksweise ist eine Katastrophe. Naja, vielleicht sollte ich beim schreiben einfach nicht mehr The Cure hören...grummel... 


	5. Die Wahrheit

Hallo ihr alle!!! Ich weiß ihr wollt weiterlesen aber zwischenzeitlich hatte mein PC aufgegeben, da er durch einen Blitzschlag außer Gefecht gesetzt war. Sorry aber jetzt geht es ja weiter. Also ich bin wiedermal mit The Cure bewaffnet und lege mal los.  
  
**** **** **** **** ****  
  
@ Shelley: Naja, also ob Haldir wirklich Linkshänder ist, weiß ich nicht aber er wird auf jeden Fall links verwundet... Mit dem Sindarin das werde ich zurückschrauben aber ich hätte es schon gerne weiter in der Story (jedenfalls dann, wenn zwei Elben sich begrüßen oder so aber es wird keine Sindarin Dialoge geben. Mit dem Bogen... OK es war ein Druckfehler Sorry. Gandalf wird auch noch zum Zuge kommen aber nicht in Bezug auf Haldir...  
  
@heitzi: eindringlich??? Wie meinst du das??? Zu ausführlich???. Ich hoffe mal, das euch die Geschichte weiterhin gefallen wird, denn sie wird nicht gerade kurz werden.  
  
**** **** **** **** ****  
  
Disclaimer: Wie gesagt alles nicht das Meine (Badruk, Arsnak und Urdog ausgenommen).  
  
Rating: R weil es zwischenzeitlich doch schon ganz schön brutal zugeht (Ich liebe Männer in Ketten...).  
  
R/R: Gerne bin immer für konstruktive Kritik offen  
  
**** **** **** **** ****  
  
Die Wahrheit  
  
Aragorn stieß die hölzerne Flügeltür auf und betrat auf einen groben Ast gestützt den Nebenraum, in den man Legolas gebettet hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf das einfache Lager und er erblickte den Elben auf dessen Rand, während dieser sich die rechte Flanke hielt.  
  
"Guten Morgen mein Freund. Wie fühlst du dich?" "Wie ich mich fühle?", fragte der Elb mißbilligend "Wie sollte sich ein Elb in einer Höhle unter einem Berg begraben schon fühlen? Mir ist kalt und ich bin hungrig." Der Mensch lachte auf "Ich lasse etwas bringen." "Nein. Ich werde mit dir gehen. Irgendwann werde ich wieder laufen müssen."  
  
Aragorn reichte seinem Freund die Hand, als dieser sich unter Schmerzen nun endgültig von seinem Lager erhob. Feuer jagte durch seinen Oberkörper doch nicht ein Laut kam über seine Lippen als er die ersten Schritte tat. Aragorn bemerkte seine Pein trotz dieser Fassade und der flackernde Blick des Prinzen veranlaßte ihn in der Mitte des Saals eine Pause zu machen.  
  
"Fühlst du dich wirklich stark genug?" der Mensch wirkte sehr besorgt. "Es wird gehen, danke." Legolas deutete auf des Waldläufers Bein, "Doch auch du solltest dich ausruhen. "Nein, so schlimm ist es nicht. lass uns weiter gehen."  
  
Sie traten durch die offene Flügeltür in einen riesigen Saal aus dessen Decke und Erde große Stalagtiten und Stalagmiten emporragten, zwischen denen sich hunderte von alten Menschen und Kindern aufhielten, die nun gebannt auf die beiden Gestalten starrten, die im Begriff waren den Saal zu durchqueren. Legolas Blick traf den einer jungen Frau, die in den Reihen stand. Hoffnungslosigkeit, Angst, Entsetzen und eine grenzenlose Traurigkeit waren in ihm zu lesen. Der metallische Geruch von Blut, der säuerliche Duft von Schweiß und eine leichte Brise von Angst strömten auf den Elben ein. Tausende leiser Stimmen und das Weinen eines Kindes drangen an sein Ohr. Schwindel erfaßte ihn, doch er schleppte sich weiter auf eine große Felsniesche zu.  
  
"Aragorn, was ist geschehen? Wohin gehen wir? All diese Menschen..." "Jetzt nicht, nicht hier." Der Mensch sah sich um. "Gandalf wird es dir erklären." Gandalf schoss es durch des Prinzen Kopf. Der weiße Zauberer war also doch noch gekommen. Nach wenigen Schritten betraten sie eine Art Nebenraum, der natürlich durch eine Reihe zusammengewachsener Stalagtiten von der Haupthöhle getrennt und durch einen künstlichen Durchbruch zu erreichen war. Legolas ließ sich sofort auf einem Felsvorsprung nieder um seine aufkommende Übelkeit niederzuringen. Noch immer pochte der Schmerz in seiner Brust und das Atemholen fiel ihm schwer.  
  
"Legolas, wie geht es dir?" Gandalf sah ihn besorgt an und machte sich an seinen Verbänden zu schaffen. "Ich bin verwundet und habe Hunger." "Ja, das sehe ich." Gimli, der ebenfalls anwesend war, zog ein kleines Stück Lembas aus seinen Taschen hervor und reichte es dem Elben, wobei er ihm leicht die Hand auf die unverletzte Schulter legte.  
  
Während Legolas in das Brot biß, rang es sich eine Frage ab: "Was ist geschehen? Ich wollte Haldir helfen doch was dann geschah weiß ich nicht mehr." Aragorn war es, der nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens die Stille brach. "Die Uruks haben den Wall überwunden und sind in die Vorburg eingedrungen. Es gab große Verluste. Alleine von den Galadhrim leben nur kaum mehr als vierzehn. Haldir wurde verwundet, und du hieltest ihm die Gegner vom Halse, doch die Moriaorks sandten einen Pfeilhagel auf die Burg. Zwei ihrer Pfeile streckten dich nieder und Haldir wurde mitgeschleppt. Ich zog dich zurück vom Kampfgeschehen, doch schon nach wenigen Metern mußte ich aufgeben, da mich ein Uruk mit dem Skimitar am Oberschenkel streifte. Dann erschienen Gandalf und die Reiter von Rohan."  
  
Die Verbände waren nun vollständig gelöst und Legolas führte seine Hand zum verletzten Rippenbogen um seine Wunden zu begutachten. "Du wirst keine Wunde finden Herr Elb," erklärte ihm Gimli "Die Pfeile schlugen aus dem Hinterhalt auf dich." In der Wasserschale, die ihm Eomer entgegenhielt, erblickte der Prinz jedoch eine etwa münzgroße Wunde unter dem rechten Schlüsselbein. Stark gerötet zwar, jedoch nicht tödlich nur äußerst behindernd. Er führte seine Hand daran. "Wir hatten keine Wahl," sagte Gandalf ernst "doch wir mußten den Pfeil durchstoßen, da die Gefahr zu groß war, deine Lunge zu verletzen." Eomer schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln "Macht euch keine Sorgen, Ihr werdet euren Bogen bald wieder spannen können Prinz Legolas." Mit versteinerter Miene rang der Elb sich die Antwort ab "Danke Eomer, das hoffe ich ebenso, Besser heute noch, denn bis Morgen werde ich nicht warten können..."  
  
**** **** **** **** ****  
  
Juchhu, endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel, das mir gefällt, obwohl keine Männer in Ketten darin vorkommen...  
  
Ohoh, Naja Legolas, wenn das mal gutgeht...  
  
Und der arme Haldir? Was wird wohl aus ihm?  
  
Und Welche Rolle spielen Gandalf und Eomer?  
  
Dies alles und vielleicht noch mehr erfahrt ihr im nächsten Teil von Endstation Isengard. Ciao eure Renawitch 


	6. Die Vergeltung

Disclaimer: Alles nicht Das meine, bis auf Badruk, Arsnak und alle, die euch sonst nicht Bekannt vorkommen. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, hiermit Geld zu verdienen  
  
R/R: Ist auch in diesem Chapter gerne erwünscht.  
  
Hallo Ihr alle!!! Da bin ich wieder. Ich habe zur Zeit ziemlich Streß aber ich bin im Moment krank und habe ein wenig Zeit. Ich werde versuchen, die Kapitel etwas länger zu gestalten und das Problem mit der Formatierung in den Griff zu bekommen aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Bitte vergebt mir meine Rechtschreibfehler. Mein Betareader heißt mit Vornamen Rechtschreib und mit Nachnamen Programm also bitte seid nachsichtig mit ihm und mir.  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
Die Lektion  
  
Sie zerrten ihn zum Feuer. Bei seinem Fluchtversuch hatte der Galadhrim jegliche Kraft sich zu widersetzen verloren. Seine Hände, mit ledernen Riemen fest auf seinen Rücken gebunden, spürte er kaum noch Der Sauerstoff in seinen Lungen brannte bei jedem Atemzug erbarmungslos auf. Der Uruk stieß ihn wortlos und unsanft zu Boden.  
  
Badruk ihr Führer beugte sich zu ihm herab. "Na da sieh doch mal einer an." Er griff in den blonden Haarschopf und riß den Kopf des Elben ruckartig zurück, bevor er der Menge entgegenbrüllte: "Unser Elbenkrieger ist aufgewacht."  
  
Die Horde grölte zufrieden auf. Es wurde Zeit, Zeit ein wenig Spaß zu haben.  
  
Der Uruk sah ihn grinsend an, "Na das gefällt uns aber gar nicht, das der Herr Elbenhauptmann uns schon so früh verlassen will."  
  
Haldir blickte ihm durch einen flimmernden Nebelschleier haßerfüllt in die Augen. Er erwiderte nichts. An eine solche Kreatur würde er nicht das wenige an Kraft verschwenden, das ihm noch geblieben war, denn diese verbliebenen Reserven würden anhand seiner Wunden schnell, sehr schnell aufgebraucht sein. Bunte Sterne begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und Übelkeit schlich sich langsam seine Kehle hinauf. Der Elb schloß die Augen.  
  
"Hey! Was soll das? Hier wird nicht geschlafen!" herrschte ihn ein Moriaork an und stieß seinen schweren Stiefel in des Hauptmanns rechte Flanke.  
  
Der Hauptmann keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf. Der Schmerz nahm ihm die Atemluft. Verzweifelt rang er nach Sauerstoff und begann keuchend zu husten. Eine neue Welle der Feuersbrunst in seinem Brustkorb schlug über ihm zusammen. Zu den bunten Sternen gesellten sich helle Kreise, die zusammen hinter seinen Liedern einen merkwürdigen Tanz aufführten. Haldir bemühte sich, nicht das Bewußtsein zu verlieren.  
  
[Wer weiß, welche Foltermethoden ihnen dann einfallen?]  
  
Urdog gebot dem kleineren Verwandten umgehend Einhalt. "Arsnak! Bist du lebensmüde? Der Meister braucht den Wicht lebend und möglichst unverletzt. Wenn der spitzkriegt, was du hier veranstaltest, knüpft er dich am letzten verbliebenen Baum auf, den er findet."  
  
Arsnak sah sich grinsend um. Seine Vergeltung rückte näher. Die Menge war erschöpft und suchte ein wenig Vergnügen nach der Kraftraubenden Schlacht in der Klamm. Ein weiteres mal würde ihm der Isengardhäuptling nicht den Spaß verderben, denn ein nahezu genialer Plan keimte in ihm, der nicht nur seine eigenen Männer, sondern auch die Uruks begeistern würde. Er zog sein Skimitar und deutete auf den gefesselten Elben zu seinen Füßen. Gegen gut zwei duzend Orks und seine eigenen Männer konnte selbst der große Kriegsherr Urdog nicht bestehen...  
  
"Wenn das so ist, sollten wir unbedingt verhindern, das sich seine Wunden entzünden oder was sagt ihr?"  
  
Grölendes Gelächter erfüllte die kleine Lichtung, als auch der letzte Ork begriffen hatte, was der Moriahäuptling vorhatte.  
  
Unter Schmerzen vermochte Haldir es, den Kopf zu heben. Durch das Tanzen der Sterne und Kreise erkannte er, das nun die gesamte Lichtung von Orks der beiden Gattungen wimmelte. An die hundert mochten es insgesamt sein.  
  
[Bei den Valar ich werde Lorien nie wiedersehen...].  
  
Sein Blick streifte die Menge und heftete sein Augenmerk auf den kleinsten grünhäutigen Moriaork in der vordersten Reihe. Allein dieser Ork grölte nicht im Chor mit den Anderen, sondern sah den Galadhrim mit einer Art von interessiertem Mitleid an.  
  
[Mitleid unter Orks! Mitleid, sie kennen nichteinmal dieses Wort...]  
  
Ungnädig zogen ihn zwei Uruks weiter bis er unmittelbar vor einem der Feuer lag. Unfähig sich zu rühren oder gar zu Verteidigen, wurde ihm das Hemd vom Leib gerissen und ins lodernde Feuer geworfen. An eine Flucht war bei Weitem nicht mehr zu denken. Einige der kleineren Orks drehten ihn ruppig auf den Bauch und weitere eilten hinzu, um den Elben am Boden zu halten, unter ihnen auch der kleinste aus der vorderen Reihe. Irgend etwas mußte geschehen sein, denn als erneut die Horde aufgrölte beugte sich eben dieser zu ihm herab und hielt ihm etwas vor die Augen, was der Hauptmann nicht identifizieren konnte. Das nächste Ereignis erstaunte ihn, denn der kleine sprach ihn auf makellosem Sindarin an.  
  
"Hauptmann, mein Name ist Badruk. Wir haben keine Zeit. Dies ist Arengi ihr müßt nur einmal kräftig zubeißen."  
  
"Du... dreckiger Orch, warum sollte... sollte ich ausgerechnet dir... trauen?"  
  
"Weil du ansonsten den nächsten Tag nicht erleben wirst du sturer Elbenwicht!"  
  
Damit schob ihm Badruk eine Art Wurzel zwischen die Zähne, griff in das blonde Haar und schlug den Kopf des Elben mit Wucht zu Boden, wodurch die Pflanze aufbrach. Eine klebrige süße Flüssigkeit füllte Haldirs Mund und der Ork zwang sie herunter, indem er seinen Kopf erneut zurückriß. Ein feiner heller Nebel legte sich augenblicklich über Haldirs Sinne. Die Kreise und Sterne verschwanden und ein klares Bild erstand vor seinen Augen. Die Schmerzen in Schulter und Rücken verringerten sich soweit, bis nicht mehr als ein leises Pochen davon übrig war. Gut... Ja, es tat so unendlich gut. Seine Kräfte kehrten Schlagartig zurück. Er spürte jedoch nur noch von fern, wie er sich gegen seine Fesseln auflehnte.  
  
Der Skimitar glühte hellrot, als Arsnak ihn aus den Flammen zog. Das Grölen auf der Lichtung hatte nichtmehr abgenommen, seitdem er ihn hineingelegt hatte. Es steigerte sich zu einem fast unerträglich lautem Geschrei, als er auf den Elbenkrieger zutrat, der nun begann sich gegen die Riemen zu stemmen. Die anderen Mitlieder seiner Horde hielten den Gefangenen nieder. Selbst Badruk, sein feiger, verweichlichter Sohn hockte neben dem Galadhrim und hielt ihn an den Schultern eisern fest, als er den glühenden Skimitar auf die blutüberströmten Wunden des Elben preßte.  
  
Ein Blitzschlag durchschlug seine Schulter. Haldir riß die Augen auf. Klar sah er alles vor sich Uruks, Orks, Flammen.  
  
[Zeige Schwäche und du bist tot...]  
  
Als sich der Schmerz ungnädig durch seine Schulter fraß, hielt er den Atem an; die Zähne schmerzhaft zusammengebissen. Es mißlang ihm, sich aufzubäumen. Von starken Händen niedergehalten wartete er darauf, das es endlich aufhörte. Doch es hörte nicht auf. Als die Orks einen zweiten Feuersturm in seinen Rücken jagten, fühlte er sich, als würde er verbrennen. Ein heiserer Schrei entwich seiner trockenen Kehle, bevor ihn gnädige Dunkelheit umfing.  
  
**** **** **** **** ****  
  
Ojeoje der arme Haldir. Ich bin ja so schrecklich gemein, aber ich denke ich gönne ihm mal eine kleine Verschnaufpause, sonst überlebt er das wirklich nicht... 


	7. Die Zeit der Vorbereitung

Disclaimer: Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, auch wenn's schön währe. Die bekannten Personen gehören alle dem Meister Herrn Tolkien.  
  
Rating: prinzipiell ist die ganze Story Rated (Ich liebe Männer [Haldir] in Ketten) aber dieses Chapter ist eigentlich harmlos. Es gibt aber eine kleine......Meinungsverschiedenheit.....zum Schluß.  
  
R/R: Ist immer gerne erwünscht.  
  
Jetzt geht es aber Schlag auf Schlag, denn das nächste Kapitel folgt dem letzten auf dem Fuße. Diesmal bin ich mit Keltentee und Subway to Sally CDs bewaffnet, der Sturm rüttelt mal wieder an meinen Rollos und ich mache es mir vor dem PC gemütlich, jetzt, da mein Schatzzzzzzz nicht da ist...  
  
**** **** **** **** ****  
  
Die Zeit der Vorbereitung  
  
Der Elb trat durch das hohe Tor auf die Sonnendurchflutete Ebene. Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, beschwerte sein sonst so leichtes Herz und unvergossene Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick. Der metallisch süße Geruch von Tod und Blut wurde vom aufkommenden Wind hinauf zur Festung getragen. Im Morgengrauen waren es die Menschen, Frauen, Alte und die wenigen verbliebenen Männer, die die toten Angreifer zu Bergen türmten und die Körper auf Scheiterhaufen in Brand steckten. War es das wert? So viele waren gefallen. Menschen, Elben, Orks. Von den Galadhrim lebten vielleicht noch drei Duzend, von denen mehr als die Hälfte schwer verwundet waren. Haldir, sein Bruder, der Hauptmann der Grenzwache Loriens war in Gefangenschaft der Uruks und die Hoffnung auf sein Überleben schwand, je mehr Rumil sich seine Verletzungen in Erinnerung rief. Er sah zu Boden. Seine Brüder, Freunde, Kameraden tot auf der kalten Erde liegend, die Augen bereits von seiner eigenen Hand geschlossen, erwarteten nun schon seit Stunden in Mandos Hallen ihr Urteil. Er beugte sich herab um sie auf einen der vielen Karren zu legen, die ihre Körper zurück in die Heimat, nach Lorien, bringen würden. Eine Hand legte sich leicht auf seine Schulter. Als er aufsah, blickte er in das Gesicht eines Sindar.  
  
"Prinz Legolas. Was... was tut ihr hier? Solltet ihr nicht eure Wunden...?"  
  
"Rumil. Warum sollte ich? Nur weil ich Legolas Tranduilion bin? Es gibt wichtigeres zu tun, als mich von der Schlacht zu erholen."  
  
Der Sindar beugte sich hinunter zu den gefallenen Elben. Er schob die Haarsträhnen des Toten zurück und erbleichte. Er sah den Galadhrim neben sich an. Mit steinerner Miene blickte er zurück auf den Leichnam.  
  
"Das ist Gelhen. Er war ein guter Bogenschütze und ein treuer Freund von mir."  
  
Mit Mühe hob der Prinz den Leichnam auf und trug ihn langsam die Stufen zu den Karren herunter, wo er ihn sanft ablegte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen gefallenen Freund nahm er seinen geschulterten Bogen zur Hand und schlug sich in Richtung eines kleinen, etwa zweihundert Fuß weit entfernten Wäldchens zu seiner Rechten. Der Wald bedrückte ihn mit einer merkwürdigen Stille. Kein Vogel war zu hören, kein Leben weit und breit, Totenstille, Der Bach, an dem er kurz verweilte, um sich die letzten Kampfesspuren vom Körper zu waschen, erschien ihm fast so, als würde er nicht fließen sondern habe sich, ebenso wie er selbst, zu einer Rast gezwungen. Durch alte Bäume und dichtes Gestrüpp betrat er nach einiger Zeit eine kleine Lichtung.  
  
[Und nun? Was hast du nun vor, großer Elbenprinz?]  
  
Legolas nahm den Bogen, den auch Haldir führte, den Bogen der Galadhrim in seine linke Hand. Seinen verletzten Arm führte er langsam und prüfend zur Sehne. Schmerz schoß pochend von seiner Schulter ausgehend durch seinen Arm bis in die Fingerspitzen. Es war ihm gleich; er zog die Sehne zögernd zurück. Die Schmerzen nahmen mit jedem Zentimeter zu, waren nun schneidend. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, der Elb biß die Zähne zusammen, bevor er sein Unterfangen aufgab und den Bogen mit einem schmerzhaften Keuchen sinken ließ.  
  
"Legolas! Tu das nicht! Deine Wunde...!" Sein Freund lehnte keuchend und außer Atem an einer alten Eiche am Rande der Lichtung.  
  
"Nein Aragorn! Du weißt genau wie ich, das ich nicht aufgebe, bis ich es vollendet habe!"  
  
"Sieh es doch ein! Es ist bei weitem noch zu früh für solche Übungen."  
  
"Das ist es nicht. In diesem Fall kann es gar nicht früh genug sein." Der Thronfolger nahm den Bogen erneut zur Hand.  
  
Der Mensch eilte, auf einen stabilen Ast gestützt, auf den Elben zu. Seine Wunde jedoch erlaubte es ihm nicht, sich schnell genug zu bewegen. "Legolas! Tu das bitte nicht."  
  
Doch der Elb hörte nicht auf ihn. Eisern hielt er an seinem Plan fest. Ein Pfeil lag bereits auf der Sehne seines Bogens und der Prinz begann, ihn erneut zu spannen. Aragorn stürzte weiter vorwärts. Ein Schrei durchschnitt die Stille des Wäldchens. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später bohrte sich der Elbenpfeil in die alte Eiche, an der vor wenigen Augenblicken noch der Mensch gestanden hatte. Aragorn blieb stehen und blickte nun seinem Freund wortlos entgegen. Nur Zentimeter war der Pfeil an seiner Schläfe vorbeigeschossen. Jetzt zeichnete sich auf dem dunkelgrünen Hemd des Elben, auf Höhe des rechten Schlüsselbeins eine feuchte, dunkle Verfärbung ab - Blut. Legolas schritt stolz erhobenen Hauptes auf zukünftigen König Gondors zu und blieb unmittelbar vor ihm stehen, als er ihm seine Feststellung unterbreitete.  
  
"Ich mag verwundet sein, dennoch liegt mir der Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen im Blute, und ich verstehe noch immer ausgezeichnet damit umzugehen Estel! Haldir ist mein Freund. Von ihm habe ich einiges in meinem Leben gelernt. Unter anderem, das, egal was auch immer geschieht, ein Freund den anderen niemals verrät. Für dich würde ich dasselbe tun. Ich werde ihn nicht diesen Uruks überlassen, und Ich habe zur Zeit wichtigeres zu tun, als mich mit den Scheiterhaufen und Heilern Theodens zu beschäftigen."  
  
Damit schritt der Thronfolger des Düsterwaldes an dem Ziehsohn des Halbelben vorbei - zurück zur Hornburg - zurück zu den Ställen - zurück zu Gimli und Hasufel.  
  
**** **** **** **** ****  
  
OK ich weiß natürlich, das neben der Hornburg und in deren Nähe kein Wäldchen ist, aber auf freiem Felde währe das Ganze nur noch unglaubwürdiger geworden. Ich finde im übrigen, das das bisher eines der besten Kapitel geworden ist. (vielleicht sollte ich ab jetzt immer Subway to Sally beim Schreiben hören). Es wäre nett, von euch zu hören, was ihr davon haltet. 


	8. Erste auseinandersetzungen

Disclaimer: Wie schon gesagt alles nicht das Meine.  
  
Rating: Da es mal wieder um unseren armen Haldir geht ist es auch wieder Rated  
  
R/R: liebend gerne, auch von den anderen Lesern.  
  
Hallo. Ich habe mal wieder ein wenig Zeit und dachte mir: "Da kannste ja noch mal was nettes schreiben." Jetzt sitze ich wie immer vor meinem PC, trinke Tee und höre Nightwish. Viel Spaß beim lesen. Auch meiner (endlich gefundenen) Beta Readerin Lilith.  
  
**** **** **** **** ****  
  
@ amlugwen: Ich glaube nicht, das Rumil mitkommt (erst mal sehen vielleicht kann ich ihn ja irgendwo dazwischenquetschen). Einer muß sich ja auch noch um die Grenzwachen kümmern, die wieder nach Lorien wollen.  
  
@Archa: Ich höre vor allem Subway to Sally, The Cure, Nightwish, Blind Guardian, Creed und ab und an auch schon mal Schandmaul (wenn mir dannach ist). Von StS vor allem Songs aus dem Album Herzblut und einiges von Engelskrieger.  
  
**** **** **** **** ****  
  
Erste Auseinandersetzungen  
  
Unsanft wurde der Galadhrim geweckt, als sein Reittier vor irgend etwas scheute und nach links in Richtung eines breiten Flusses ausbrach. Betäubende Schmerzen loderten in seinem Oberkörper. Die Haut über Rücken und Schulter spannte, was seine Pein noch verstärkte.  
  
Der Orktrupp hielt an, um den schwarzen, stämmigen Wallach, den sie auf einem geplünderten Hof in der Nähe gestohlen hatten, wieder unter Kontrolle zu zwingen. Urdog hatte es nach einigen Meilen nicht mehr eingesehen, den gefesselten, verwundeten Elben von seinen Männern tragen zu lassen, was ihn dazu verannlasst hatte, sich in dem alten Bauernhaus am Ufer des Isen genauer umzusehen. Dies hatte ihnen den widerspenstigen Wallach und einiges an Nahrungsmitteln der Menschen beschert. Als die Uruks dem Tier zu nahe kamen, schlug es wild aus und der Elb fiel kurzerhand aus dem Sattel. Da seine Hände weiterhin gebunden waren, hatte der Hauptmann keine Möglichkeit den Sturz abzufangen und schlug hart auf den steinigen Boden. Er stöhnte gequält auf, doch die Orks ließen ihn liegen.  
  
Mit einiger Mühe gelang es Haldir die Augen zu öffnen. Es war hellichter Tag. Die Sonne brannte sengend auf ihn herab und wurde von den weißen Flusssteinen reflektierend zurückgeworfen. Durst quälte ihn und mit leisem Erschrecken bemerkte er, das sein Körper schweißüberströmt und ohne sein Hemd der Gluthitze der Sonne schutzlos preisgegeben war. Als er mit schier unglaublicher Anstrengung den Kopf zu heben vermochte, schob sich ein dunkler Schatten in sein Blickfeld. Ein kleiner grüner Moriaork starrte auf den Krieger herab. Seine Haut wurde durch dunkles Tuch vor der Sonne verborgen und die sonst so übernatürlich großen Augen waren nun zu Schlitzen verengt, um sie vor der reflektierenden Helligkeit der Flusssteine zu schützen.  
  
Von fern trug der Wind laute Stimmen heran. Die Orks waren sich offensichtlich uneinig.  
  
"Ich sage meine Männer gehen keinen Schritt weiter! Nicht solange dieses gräßliche Ding da oben auf uns niederglüht."  
  
"Orks aus Moria! Ihr seid so jämmerlich! Stellt euch gefälligst nicht so dämlich an!"  
  
"Urdog meine Leute können bei Tag nichts sehen. Euch Uruks kann die scheiß Sonne da oben nicht schaden, uns aber schon! Wir bleiben hier Basta!"  
  
Der Ork bei Haldir begann ebenfalls zu sprechen. "Urdog ich stimme meinem Vater zu. So können wir nicht weiter. Mit dem hier kommen wir in der Hitze nicht weit, und es ist zu heiß um dem widerspenstigen Gaul jetzt Manieren beizubringen."  
  
Sein Vater trat auf Badruk zu und tätschelte ihm die Wange. "Halt du dich da am besten raus, mein Junge. Du hat weder bei mir, noch bei dem Uruk etwas zu melden. Du solltest nicht vergessen, das wir dich nur mitgenommen haben, damit du auch mal auf ein Schlachtfeld kommst."  
  
"Aber Vater..."  
  
"Halt die Klappe Badruk und kümmer dich lieber darum das der Elbenwicht nicht verlorengeht. Das hier ist Sache von Kriegern, nicht von verweichlichten Kindern!"  
  
Der kleine Moriaork drehte sich vergrämt zu dem Gefangenen und machte sich daran, ihn vom Ufer fort, auf eine Gruppe alter Kastanien zu zerren, wo er ihn aufrecht, an einen Baumstamm fesselte, und den Wallach, der sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt hatte, daneben band. Kurz darauf schlich er zurück zu seinen Kumpanen.  
  
Urdog war sich schnell darüber im klaren, das er die gut zwei duzend Orks nicht zum weitergehen bewegen konnte, zumal nun auch seine eigenen Männer über Müdigkeit klagten und ebenfalls auf eine Rast bestanden. Sie schlugen ihr Lager am Ufer des Isen am Rand eines alten Waldes auf. Eilig wurde damit begonnen, die erbeuteten Vorräte aus den Packtaschen zu kramen und sie, mehr oder weniger gerecht, unter den Uruks aufzuteilen. Roh verschlangen sie das Fleisch, das Obst ließen sie liegen für die Orks, was genügend Anlaß für erneuten Streit unter den Rassen gab, der vereinzelt handgreiflich ausgetragen wurde. Gut für den Elben, denn die Biester waren ersteinmal damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig und nicht alleine ihm, das Leben schwer zu machen. Badruk indessen hatte es fertiggebracht zwei Äpfel aufzuklauben und machte sich unauffällig durch das bestehende Chaos der Auseinandersetzungen zurück zur Baumgruppe.  
  
Bei dem Hauptmann angekommen stutzte er und besah sich den Gefangenen näher. Haldir bot einen erbärmlichen Anblick, erst recht für einen Elben. Seiner Rüstung und des Hemdes beraubt, lehnte er zusammengesunken an der alten Kastanie. Einzig die Fesseln, um die Rinde des Baumes gezogen, hielten ihn aufrecht. Getrocknetes Blut bedeckte seinen Rücken. Die Wunde der linken Schulter war durch den Sturz erneut aufgebrochen. Das Blut, welches der Elb verlor, mischte sich mit dem Schweiß seines Körpers und rann in kleinen Bächen seinen Arm herunter, bevor es von seinen Fingerspitzen auf den Laubboden tropfte. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte bot einen großen Bluterguß, und das rechte Auge war derart zugeschwollen, das es dem Galadhrim nahezu unmöglich sein mußte es zu öffnen. Zudem war die Schulter nach wie vor noch nicht wieder eingerichtet.  
  
Er spürte es; jemand näherte sich ihm. Der Wallach neben ihm begann unruhig zu tänzeln. Mit Mühe gelang es dem Noldo dem ängstlichen Tier einige Worte mitzuteilen. Seine Stimme klang in seinen Ohren merkwürdig fremd. Rauh und belegt war sie, und dennoch nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern. "Senda meldo nin." Als Haldir es endlich vermochte, seine Augen ein weiteres mal zu öffnen blickte er erneut in das Gesicht des vermummten Orks, der nun begann ihn auf Westron anzusprechen.  
  
"Du bist also ein Noldo. Ich beherrsche kein Quenja. Deswegen sprach ich dich vorgestern auf Sindarin an." Ohne ein weiteres Wort begann er damit, den Elben wieder aufzurichten und Haldirs Fesseln zu lösen. Freundlich grinsend hielt der Ork dem Hauptmann einen erbeuteten Apfel hin und bot ihm einen Wasserbeutel.  
  
Haldir blickte ihn haßerfüllt an. "Für einen... dreckigen Ork bist... bist du erstaunlich wort... gewand."  
  
Badruk ließ die Lebensmittel fallen und versetzte ihm einen Schlag in die Rippen. "Undankbares Stück. Ihr solltet nicht vergessen Elb, das Ich es war, der dafür gesorgt hat, das ihr noch lebt."  
  
Haldirs Stimme wuchs zu ungeahnter Stärke als er den Ork erneut beleidigte. "Und du Ork, solltest nicht... vergessen, das ich nicht darum gebeten habe! Hätte ich... wählen können, hätte... ich mein Ende schon in der Schlacht gefunden."  
  
"Dankbarkeit erwarte ich nicht, doch obwohl ich einige hundert Jahre jünger bin als du erwarte ich wenigstens Respekt von dir."  
  
"Respekt? Respekt wofür? Dafür das du mich mit deinen Freunden nieder... gehalten hast, als euer Führer mir die Klinge in die Wunden hielt?"  
  
"Du Narr von einem Elben! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was die mit mir gemacht hätten, wenn sie mitbekommen hätten, das ich ausgerechnet dem Sklaven unser letztes Arengi gegeben habe?"  
  
"Um euer Hexenwerk habe ich nicht gebeten. Lieber noch hätte ich den Schmerz ertragen, als mir von einem verdreckten Ork helfen zu lassen."  
  
Ein erneuter Schlag des Orks in die Rippen des Elben ließ dessen Protest in einer Flut von Schmerzen verstummen. "Ob du willst oder nicht Elb. Ich sorge dafür, das du dein Ziel lebendig erreichst und ich fange jetzt damit an."  
  
Als Badruk damit begann, Haldirs Schulter einzurichten, war er dankbar, das der Hauptmann nach einem kurzen, schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei den schlimmsten Teil der Wunversorgung hinter sich hatte. Erst jetzt war es dem Ork möglich, sich um die aufgebrochene Schulterwunde zu kümmern, denn Haldir hatte einfach nicht die Kraft, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Als auch das Blut des Noldo fortgewaschen war, und er endlich einige Schluck Wasser zu sich genommen hatte, wurden seine Hände erneut hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt.  
  
"Badruk. Was du eben sagtest. Ich mag euer Gefangener sein. Doch eure Fesseln mach noch lange keinen Sklaven aus mir. Was ich bin, bestimme ich selbst und niemand sonst."  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
Senda meldo nin = Ruhig mein Freund  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
Auweia der arme Urdog ist nicht so wirklich Herr der Lage denke ich. Kein Durchsetzungsvermögen und seine Autorität wird ständig von seinen Leuten untergraben. Ziemlich übel für einen Ork(Uruk)häuptling  
  
Der arme Haldir bekommt jetzt erstmal eine kleine Verschnaufpause hab ich überlegt, sonst ist der am Ende schon tot bevor er überhaupt da ankommt, wo er hinsoll.  
  
Bitt dran denke fleißig zu reviewen ja ??? 


	9. Hastige Entscheidungen

Disclaimer: Wie schon gesagt alles nicht das Meine.  
  
Rating: Prinzipiell Rated aber hier geht es wieder um unsere Gefährten.  
  
R/R: liebend gerne. Liebend gerne auch mehr als sonst. Vielleicht schaff ich ja die 50 bis zum Ende  
  
Hi da bin ich wieder. Diesmal hat es den armen Robert Smith mit seiner Band The Cure getroffen. Der dudelt jetzt im Hintergrund und weil ich heute mal frei hab, setz ich mich an den PC und erzähl euch, was während Haldirs Verschnaufpause passiert.  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
@Archa: Du hast Recht. Der arme Haldir aber keine Angst er bekommt zwar eine Pause aber in meinem Hinterkopf schreit die sadistische Ader :"ICH WILL MEHR!!!"  
  
@Amlugwen: Meiner Stammleserin wird sich das Ziel ihres Lieblings noch zeigen. Was denkst du denn zu Badruk?  
  
@Shelley: Galadriel war nicht die Einzige blonde Noldo. Glorfindel war ebenfalls blond und vielleicht sogar mit ihr verwand. OK du hast Recht, Haldir ist eigentlich ein Sindar, oder vielmehr ein Nandor aber als ich anfing, die Story zu schreiben wußte ich das noch nicht (Hab das Simarilion nicht gelesen) und hab's nachher schlichtweg vergessen. Das Quenja war zwar verboten, aber Galadriel spricht im Buch und auch im Film Quenja. Das wußte ich aber auch noch nicht, als ich das Kapitel geschrieben hab und jetzt denke ich, es paßt zu Haldirs „rebellischem Wesen". Du wirst im Verlauf der Geschichte erfahren, was es damit auf sich hat... Im Prinzip ist das so, das ich mit meine Recherche einfacher vorgestellt hatte und das wichtigste nachher aus Lexika und dem Net fischen mußte weil ich dieses dämliche Buch bis heute nicht gelesen hab. Danke für deine Kritik ich lege viel Wert darauf - schon bevor ich meinen Betareader wieder gefeuert habe. Aber wer dich als Leser hat, braucht im Prinzip keinen Betareader... Danke nochmals.  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
Hastige Entscheidungen  
  
Auf dem Weg zu den Ställen traf Legolas auf Gimli. Der Zwerg stapfte mit geschulterter Axt auf das Schlachtfeld.  
  
Der Elb sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was tust du Gimli? Wohin führt dich dein Weg?"  
  
„Herr Elb, ich mache mich auf, um etwas für meine Trefferqote von letzter Nacht zu tun. Noch sind nicht alle dieser Biester tot und warten da draußen auf meine Axt. Du hast doch bestimmt das gleiche getan oder? Ich meine, was sollte ein Elb, der nicht mit einem Zwerg mithalten konnte auch sonst tun?"  
  
„Ach Gimli. Du fragst nach Dingen, deren Antwort du bereits kennst."  
  
„Natürlich kenne ich die. Du hast Bogenübungen gemacht."  
  
Der Prinz schnaubte verächtlich „Selbstverständlich habe ich das. Morgen früh werde ich reiten, wenn ich noch heute ihre Spur finde."  
  
Gimli sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ins Gesicht, „Glaubt ihr nicht, Herr Elb, das es für solche Unternehmungen noch zu früh ist?"  
  
Legolas sah den Zwerg verständnislos an ehe er entgegnete: „Ach Gimli. Fang doch du nicht auch noch an. Du bist ein Zwerg und weißt genau wie es sich mit solchen Dingen verhält."  
  
„Recht hast du. Von Rache verstehe ich was."  
  
„Nicht von Vergeltung rede ich, sondern von Freundschaft. Haldir ist ein guter Freund von mir. Ich kenne ihn seit Jahrhunderten und er ist mir ebensoviel Wert wie du oder Aragorn."  
  
Gimli blickte dem Elben offen ins Gesicht. „Entschuldigung. Das meinte ich auch. Aber alleine Legolas? Du willst ihnen doch nicht allenernstes alleine folgen?"  
  
Der Elb seufzte leise auf, „Das werde ich wohl müssen Gimli Gloinson, denn mit Aragorn rechne ich nicht, Rûmil muß den Grenzwächtern bescheitgeben und dir ist es freigestellt, mit mir dies waghalsige Unternehmen zu wagen."  
  
Gimli setzte eine ärgerliche Miene auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, das ich dich alleine gehen lasse oder? Damit der Herr Elb wieder den ganzen Ruhm einstecken kann? Das mache ich nicht mit mein Freund. Natürlich komme ich mit!"  
  
Legolas schenkte ihm ein leises Lächeln bevor der Zwerg erneut zu sprechen begann.  
  
„Nun, ehrlich gesagt, mochte ich diesen Haldir nicht. Diese Sache im Wald von Lorien war einfach eine Unverschämtheit. Er hätte mich gar nicht hören können. Zumal er den Hochelben in sich ziemlich zur Schau stellt aber nicht alle Dinge der Noldo sind schlecht."  
  
Als Legolas die rechte Augenbraue hob, zog der Zwerg Galadriels Haarsträhnen hervor und lächelte während er mehr zu sich selbst sagte: "„ich glaube nicht, das Aragorn uns alleine reiten läßt.""  
  
„Natürlich werde ich das nicht tun!"  
  
Aragorn stand einige Meter von ihnen entfernt und lehnte an der verbliebenen Festungsmauer.  
  
„Kommt mit. Gandalf schickt mich. Er hat in den Höhlen einen Rat einberufen, zu dem auch wir erscheinen müssen. Wir haben einiges zu bereden."  
  
So machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zurück in die Hornburg, wo sie bereits in der Felsniesche von Gandalf, Rûmil, Theoden und Eomer erwartet wurden. Als sich alle eingefunden hatten, ergriff Gandalf das Wort.  
  
„Legolas. Du hast richtig erkannt, das Haldir schnell geholfen werden muß. Jedoch nicht aus Freundschaft allein. Sein Verschwinden hat einen wichtigeren, viel größeren und weitaus gefährlicheren Grund, den ich hier nicht nennen will. Ich schlage also vor, das du mit Gimli und Aragorn den Orks folgen wirst. Saurons Zorn ist jetzt unermesslich, da er nun weiß, das diese Schlacht verloren ist. Er wird schnell und stark zurückschlagen, und sein erstes Ziel wird Gondor sein. Eomer, wird als Rohans Vertreter mit einer kleinen Truppe auf schnellstem Wege nach Minas Tirith reiten, um Herrn Denetor zu warnen. Die Verteidigung Gondors muß schnell ausgebaut und verstärkt werden. Rohan wird zu Hilfe kommen, so schnell es kann, doch bis sich die Krieger versammelt und alle eingetroffen sind, wird es noch dauern. Eomer wird dem Stadthalter die Hilfe Gondors zusichern und mit ihm zusammen die Verteidigung aufbauen. Theoden hat bereits Reiter ausgeschickt nach Dol Amroth, Anfalas und Ered. Wenn die Heerschau beendet ist, wird er nach Gondor aufbrechen. Ich selbst werde für eine Weile diese Gegend verlassen. Ich muß noch etwas sehr wichtiges erledigen. Bevor ich mich auf die Reise mache, schreibe ich noch einen Brief an Denetor, der die Absichten Saurons erläutert. Eomer wird ihn mit nach Gondor nehmen."  
  
Aragorn ergriff das Wort, „Gandalf, warum gehe ich nicht selbst nach Gondor? Ich bin sicher wenn die Menschen..."  
  
„Nein Aragorn. Dein Platz ist an der Seite deiner Freunde. Haldirs Wiederkehr ist ausgesprochen wichtig für den Verlauf des Krieges. Er behält Informationen für sich, die nicht in Sarumans Hände gelangen dürfen...auf keinen Fall."  
  
Eine klangvolle Elbenstimme schwebte im Raum „Was ist meine Aufgabe Mithrandir? Mein Bruder ist in der Hand der Orks. Soll ich etwa hier verweilen oder mich auf den langen Weg zurück nach Lorien begeben?"  
  
„Rûmil, du mußt die Krieger zurück nach Caras Galadhon bringen und die Galadhrim befehligen. Sollte in den Elbenreichen nun eine große Welle nach Valinor ausgelöst werden, ist Mittelerde verloren."  
  
Der Istari wand sich um und schritt aus der Höhle. „Legolas?"  
  
Der Angesprochene trat einen Schritt vor „Gandalf?"  
  
„Begleite mich ein wenig. Wir haben einiges zu bereiten."  
  
Als beide auf die nun fast schon Dämmrige Ebene der Klamm traten begann ein folgenschweres Gespräch, welches große Auswirkungen haben sollte.  
  
„Legolas mein Freund. Ich glaube fest zu wissen, warum ausgerechnet Haldir derjenige war, den die Uruks verschleppt haben."  
  
Der Prinz warf dem Istari einen Fragenden Blick zu, bevor der Zauberer weitersprach.  
  
„Sie bringen ihn nach Isengard. Saruman weiß durchaus, das Sauron im falle eines Sieges die Macht nicht teilen wird. Er hat es auf die Ringe der Elben abgesehen."  
  
Ein Schatten flog über des Prinzen Gesicht. Plötzlich wehte ein kalter Ostwind auf der Ebene und er begann zu frösteln.  
  
„Die Ringe... aber deren Verbleib ist bekannt. Was also hat Haldir mit den Ringen zu schaffen?"  
  
„Deren Verbleib ist bekannt ja. Neun tragen die Nazgul, drei Ringe der Zwerge besitzt Sauron. Vier Zwergenringe wurden von den Drachen verschlungen und Frodo trägt den Einen."  
  
Legolas fuhr mit der Auflistung fort. „Galadriel ist Nenyas Hüter, Elrond trägt Vilya und du bist der Träger Naryas. Doch ist mir noch nicht klar welche Rolle Haldir spielt."  
  
„Legolas, wir ahnten, das Saruman versuchen würde, die Ringe an sich zu bringen, um sich zumindest Eriador zu sichern. Denn wenn der Meisterring in Saurons Hände gerät, kann er zwar die Dinge, die die Ringe beschützen einsehen, aber da sie von Celembrior ohne sein zutun erschaffen wurden kann er sie nicht kontrollieren. Diese Ringe vermögen nur Gutes zu schaffen. Die Ringträger beschlossen sich mit den Ringen zu verbergen und nur die engsten Vertrauten einzuweihen. Das minderte die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden. Elrond nahm Erestor zu seinem Schutz mit und erklärte nur Glorfindel wohin er sich zurückzog. Seine Söhne leiten in dieser Zeit die Geschicke um Imladris. Galadriel ging mit Celeborn und weihte einzig Haldir, ihren treuen Hauptmann ein. Darum muß Rûmil zurück nach Lorien, denn Orophin wird es alleine nicht verwalten können."  
  
Ein überraschter Laut entwich der Kehle des Elben. Der kalte Wind schlug um in feurige Hitze, die sich nun seines Körpers bemächtigte. Jetzt wurde es ihm klar. Der Zaubere war dabei, ihm anzuvertrauen, wohin er seinen Ring bringen würde um ihn vor Saruman zu schützen. Ganz sicher denn Aragorn hatte sich um Gondor zu kümmern, die Hobbits befanden sich weiterhin bei Baumbart und Gimli... nun ja, er war nunmal Gimli. Als der Istari weitersprach war ihm, als würde ein dunkles Tuch über ihn geworfen und alles Umgebende ausblenden. Er vergaß die Zeit, den Ort, und sogar den Umstand warum er hier war. Alles was blieb waren die unglaublichen, nahezu phantastischen Worte des Zauberers und als er zurück in die Höhlen kam, war alles um ihn herum vergessen. Alles was er noch hörte, dachte, und spürte war : Eriador, Mittelerde, Haldir, Saruman, Haldir, Haldir, Schmerz...  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
Du liebe Zeit was für ein übertrieben Schnulziges Ende des Chapters. (Nein er ist nicht in ihn verknallt und es gibt auch keinen Slash) Ich weiß die Sache mit den Ringen ist ziemlich weit hergeholt aber hey... das hier ist Fanfiction. Hoffe es war nicht zu ermüdend (Die ganzen Dialoge) und es hat gefallen. Meldet euch. Im nächsten Kapitel widme ich mich dann wieder unserem lieben, armen Haldir... 


	10. Isengard im Morgenrot

Also: Herzlich Willkommen zur Fortsetzung von Endstation Isengard. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann bin ich schon etwas sehr angegrummelt. Denn zwei Reviews für das letzte Kapitel war dann doch ein recht schlechter Durchschnitt. Das war einer der Gründe, warum ich so lange nicht geupdated habe. (Von einer lang gefürchteten, gigantischen und unglaublich Nervtötenden Schreibblockade einmal ganz abgesehen...) Nun aber endlich weiter im Text, sonst nimmt Legolas Gespräch mit Gandalf ja nie ein Ende...  
  
Noch immer gehört nichts mir bis auf die erwähnten Orks.  
  
Noch immer ist diese Story Rated.  
  
Noch immer höre ich The Cure und Nightwish, StS und Tanzwut  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Isengard im Morgenrot  
  
Der schwarze Turm des Zauberers erhob sich dunkel und bedrohlich zwischen den Ausläufern des Nebelgebirges. Ein schwarzer, kalter Dolch, in den Himmel gebohrt. scheinbar einzig erbaut, um den Naturgewalten, die aus dem Gebirge krochen, zu trotzen.  
  
Die Gärten, die ihn einst umgaben, im Alter so schön und prächtig wie keine anderen Mittelerdes, nun verdorrt, untergegangen, dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. An Stelle von Erlen und Kräutern nun Asche und Rauch. Wo zuvor Blumen blühten, im Schatten von gewaltigen alten Eichen nun Feuer und Glut. Die Luft umher Rauchgeschwängert und Schwefeldämpfe von sich gebend. Die Schmieden des Zauberers, Orks, Wichte und anderes Getier verbergend, brüllten im Feuerdunst vor sich her.  
  
Saruman der bunte, wie er sich mittlerweile selbstherrlich nannte, überblickte all dies von der dunklen Empore seines Turmes. Triumphierendes Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen und ein merkwürdiger Glanz spielte in seinen Augen. Verloren im Anblick dessen, was er geschaffen, ließ er seine Gedanken über die Ebene schweifen  
  
„Nun also ist es soweit alter Freund. Eriador wird bald schon mein Eigen sein. Die Welt steht am Abgrund und der Schatten lauert bereits auf das, was ihm zusteht. Ich vermag es endlich, die drei Ringe der Macht zu erreichen, die durch Saurons Sieg eine geradezu phantastische Macht erlangen. Gandalf wird den Menschen nicht helfen denn er selbst hat sein eigen Teil zu bergen. Zuerst wird er das törichte Unterfangen beenden wollen, den Ring zu schützen. Mein Freund, einiges verbirgt sich in den Schatten. Ich weiß um Dinge, die dir längst noch nicht bekannt sind. Habe ich erst zwei der Elbenringe, wird es sich mir offenbaren, wo du Narya hütest. Selbst, wenn der Dunkle Herrscher den Sieg zu früh erringt, wird der Meisterring die anderen verraten und es wird sich zeigen, wer über Eriador herrschen wird. Galadriels Geheimnis wird sich bald schon einfinden. Bald wird es vorbei sein Schon sehr bald..."  
  
Die Sonne stieg auf und überzog die Ebene mit rotem Schimmer. Nebel stieg aus den Bergen hinab und verlieh dem Tal einen dunstigen Überzug, der sich mit dem rot der Sonne vereinigte und tanzende Nebelgestalten entließ. An den Furten des Isen erblickte der Istari eine kleine Gruppe schwarzer Gestalten, die scheinbar ein Pferd mit sich führten. Eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt kauerte auf dessen Rücken, umgeben von bewaffneten Kriegern. Der Elbenkrieger traf ein und ein neuer Tag begann.  
  
---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Dämmerung umgab ihn. Die aufgehende Sonne hüllte die Umgebung in sanftes rötliches Licht. Der aufziehende Nebel aus den Bergen, die den Talkessel umgaben schob lange, schlanke Finger in die nun trostlose Landschaft und griff mit dürren Fäden um sich. Dämmerung hüllte ihn ein, und schenkte ihm die Vorstellung, daß vielleicht schon bald all dies vergessen sein würde. Die Schmerzen raubten ihm schier den Atem. Die Wirkung des Orkkrautes ließ nun deutlich nach und machte dem Hauptmann eindringlich seine Verletzungen bewußt. Dunstige Finger griffen immer wieder nach seinem Bewußtsein und ließen ihn in geringen Abständen in eine gnädige Dunkelheit stürzen, die bereits hinter dem roten Schleier auf ihn wartete.  
  
Mit großer Mühe vermochte er es in wachen Augenblicken, die Augen zu öffnen oder sich gar aufrecht auf dem Pferd zu halten. Lederriemen banden seine Handgelenke an den Sattelknauf, so fest, daß jegliches Gefühl bereits vor Stunden aus seinen Händen gewichen war. Jeder Schritt des Tieres schaukelte seine Pein unaufhaltsam in die Höhe. Das Pochen seiner Schläfen, die den Tritten während der Schlacht nun Tribut zollten, Das Ziehen seiner Schultern durch die Stricke in immer der gleichen Haltung, Der Atem in seiner Brust, die nun einem Feuersturm glich. All dies machte ihm jeder Schritt nun grausam klar, den sein Reittier tat. Blut tropfte von seinem Kinn. Die Platzwunde über seinem Auge blutete unaufhörlich weiter.  
  
Jemand zog energisch an seinem Bein.  
  
„Hauptmann?"  
  
Mit Mühe gelang es dem Galadhrim die Lieder zu öffnen. Das Dämmerlicht enthüllte einen hellen Schleier vor seinen Augen, der alles um ihn herum unwirklich und fremd aussehen ließ.  
  
Badruk starrte ihn stumm an. Er hatte mittlerweile das Tuch von seinem Gesicht genommen und undeutlich erkannte der Elb nun die für einen Ork recht ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge. Große grüne Augen ragten unter einer hohen Stirn hervor. Seine grüne Gesichtsfarbe hatte nicht den typisch grauen Schleier, der unter seinesgleichen weit verbreitet war. Alles in allem schien er noch recht jung zu sein.  
  
Ein erneutes ziehen an seiner Wade riß den Hauptmann aus seinen Gedanken. „Hauptmann. Ich hab's dir versprochen. Du bist angekommen an deinem Ziel." Der Ork deutete auf den schwarzen, hohen Turm, der sich bedrohlich vor ihnen erhob. „Isengard Endstation."  
  
Isengard Das eine Wort hallte in seinem Kopf wieder und verlor sich in vielen leisen Echos. Isengard Saruman. Was war wohl sein Anliegen, das er seine Horde auf den beschwerlichen Weg zurück mit einem gefangenen und vor allem verwundeten Elben sandte?  
  
Badruk musterte den Galadhrim eingehend. Der Elb bot für jemanden seiner Art einen erschreckenden Zustand. Sein rechtes Auge war mittlerweile stark angeschwollen, ob der Platzwunde seiner Augenbraue, die weiterhin stark blutete. Der entblößte Oberkörper, nun bedeckt von feinen Schweißperlen, die in kleinen Bächen hinunterströmten und sein getrocknetes Blut mit sich fort spülten. Langes, silberblondes Haar fiel strähnig über seine Schultern auf den geschundenen Rücken. Einzelne Strähnen verbanden sich mit dem Blut der Wunden und zeichneten bizarre Muster auf die helle Haut. Die Wirkung des Orkkrautes ließ tatsächlich deutlich nach. Seine Schulter sand Schlagweise pochende Schmerzen in seinen Oberkörper. Wie die Wellen eines großen Sees bei aufkommendem Sturm peitschten sie von mal zu mal höher hinauf. Die Rippen seiner rechten Flanke, unter dem Schlag des Skimitars gebrochen, schmerzten mit jedem neuen Atemzug. Es dämmerte ihm zudem, das nicht nur seine Rippen, sondern unter Umständen auch seine Lunge in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, denn zu den atemabhängigen Schmerzen gesellte sich nun eine Luftnot, die nur eben die bedeuten konnte. Haldir fehlte jegliche Kraft aufrecht zu sitzen. Seine stolze Haltung war nun einem zusammengesunkenen Körper gewichen, der mit der Siuette eines Elben kaum noch Ähnlichkeit zu haben schien. Seine Augen verschlossen sich vor dem beißenden Rauch, dem niedrigen Getier in seiner Gesellschaft, dem Übel um ihn herum.  
  
Der Ork rupfte erneut an des Elben Beinkleidern. „Hautmann?"Der Angesprochene blinzelte kurz und brachte mühsam einige Worte hervor: „Saruman? Warum Isengard?" Badruk wand sich geschickt um eine Antwort. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Warte noch etwas. Nur wenige Minuten trennen dich von der Antwort. Und in Gedanken fügte er hinzu: Befürchte ich.  
  
---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Auf den Elben gingen unablässig harte Schläge und Tritte nieder, während die Orks ihn in die Zelle zerrten. Eiserne Ringe umschlossen beide seiner Handgelenke und ein Brandmal in Form einer Hand prangte auf seiner Brust. Schwere Ketten zerrten seine Arme an der grünen Kerkerwand hinauf, um dort an einem massiven Eisenring zu verweilen. Der Zauberer stand lächelnd und überragend vor ihm. Triumphierend und selbstgefällig in seiner bunten Kluft, die so gar nicht hierher zu passen schien.  
  
„Keine Angst du großer Krieger der Elben. Ich werde erfahren, was ich gedenke zu wissen. Ein weiterer deiner Art trifft in diesem Augenblick in Isengard ein." Der blonde Elb stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als der scheinbar alte Mann seinen geschundenen Körper gegen die feuchte Wand stieß. Mühsam spie er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen eine rauhe Frage aus: „Einer meiner Art? Wer du verdammter Zauberkünstler?" Die Antwort bestand aus einem kalten Blick und wenigen Worten. „Der Galadhrim aus Lorien. Der, der um das Geheimnis des Ringes Nenya weiß."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Shelley: Ein superliebes DANKESCHÖN das du mir, der armen, von Schreibblockaden geplagten Verena weiterhin Reviews schreibst du elende Besserwisserin. Auf viele weitere diskussionsfreudige Reviewschlachten...  
  
Elanor: Schön dich auch mit dabei zu haben. Du bist eine weitere von denen, von denen ich mir Reviews gewünscht habe. Willkommen an Bord.  
  
All: Sollte die Reviewflaute anhalten, schreibe ich das nächste Kapitel wieder erst in 6 Monaten grmf. 


	11. Alte Feinde, neue Freunde

Ich bin wieder da!!!  
  
JaJa, vielleicht ist meine Schreibblockade doch noch nicht vorbei denn ich habe Ewigkeiten gebraucht, bis ich dieses Kapitel fertig hatte. Wie dem auch sei ich bemühe mich weiter. Vielleicht klappt das ja mit einigen Reviews noch besser???  
  
Davon mal ganz abgesehen gibt es auch noch so was wie das Real Live Syndrom, welches mich fest in den Klauen gefangen hält...

* * *

Elanor: Jaja, ich komm ja schon mit meinem Update nur nich so ungeduldig  
  
Coco: Willkommen im Club der Haldir-Folterer  
  
Amlugwen: Soso, von dir hört man auch noch mal was...  
  
Archa: nur zur Info: Ich hör nicht nur StS, ich fahre im November sogar zum Konzert!!! freu Disclaimer: Wie schon gesagt: Nix is meins, bis auf die Orks und Uruks dieser Geschichte, die ich erfunden hab.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nix meins, bis auf die von mir erfundenen Ork-Charas 

Rating: Heute wird es wieder etwas milder, denn zur Zeit sind wir nicht in Isengard, sondern ziehen mit den anderen durch Rohan.  
  
A/N: Ich hab mich im übrigen dazu entschlossen, die Sindarin und Quenja texte vorrangig in kursiv zu schreiben. Der Verständlichkeit wegen

* * *

Alte Feinde, neue Freunde  
  
Es dämmerte bereits, als sich vier Reiter in leichter Rüstung im aufziehenden Nebel der rotglühenden Abendluft in Richtung Norden aufmachten.  
Mit guten Wünschen und der Hoffnung der freien Völker schwer beladen.  
In Nördlicher Richtung, auf dem Wege nach Isengard und Loriens. Auf gleichen Wegen, die bereits vor Stunden von einem alten Mann auf einem weißen Pferd bereist worden waren.  
  
Rúmil thronte mißmutig auf seinem schwarzen Wallach und dachte mit großer Sorge an seine Ankunft in Lorien. Die Galadhrim, die nun seinem Befehl unterstanden, würden am morgigen Tag folgen. Seine Aufgabe war es nun, den goldenen Wald zu befestigen um ihn vor den nahenden Horden Sarumans zu schützen.  
Was ihm jedoch die größten Sorgen bereitete, war die Pflicht, seinem verbliebenen Bruder Haldir´s Gefangennahme zu erläutern.  
  
So kauerte der blonde Elb auf dem Pferd und dümpelte in Gedanken verloren vor sich hin.  
Legolas, noch immer seine verwundete Schuler haltend, sah dem Galadhrim freundlich entgegen.  
„Sorge dich nicht Rúmil."  
Der Angesprochene wand den Kopf zu ihm, „Ach Thranduilion, Ich habe allen Grund, in Sorge zu sein. Die Herrin hat den Wald verlassen und auch Elrond von Bruchtal weilt nicht mehr länger in Imladris. Mein Bruder ist auf dem Wege nach Isengard, während ich selbst gezwungen bin, meine Heimat zu schützen." Er sah traurig in Richtung Westen und schüttelte den Kopf als er weitersprach, „zudem obliegt es mir Orophin zu berichten was vorgefallen ist, und wie Haldir in Gefangenschaft kam. Ich denke, ich habe allen Grund, besorgt zu sein."  
  
Der Prinz sah ihn mitleidig an.  
„Rúmil, Haldir wird zurückkehren, noch bevor Saruman seine Orks gegen Lorien schicken kann."  
„Das hoffe ich, Thranduilion, "der Galadhrim wand sich erneut ab und sah gen Osten „bald schon werden sich unsere Wege trennen mein Freund. Ich möchte ein Versprechen von dir."  
Legolas sah ihn erstaunt an, ließ sich jedoch gleich ein Stück mit ihm weiter zurückfallen.  
„Sprich, was verlangst du?"  
„Ich verlange meinen Bruder zurück. Schwöre, Prinz des Düsterwaldes, das er heim kehren wird. Und sei es nur darum, die Bäume seiner Heimat ein letztes Mal zu sehen, bevor er Mandos Hallen betritt."  
  
Legolas´ Blick richtete sich stur geradeaus, hoch aufgerichtet, stolz und doch unsicher, das Verlangte erfüllen zu können, ritt er auf Hasufel und doch ging er auf das Versprechen ein.  
„Ich schwöre, er wird nach Lorien zurückkehren, und sei es, nicht seiner Heimat, sondern um seiner Brüder willen."  
Ohne ein Weiteres Wort des ihm folgenden Galadhrim abzuwarten, trieb er sein Pferd an um zu seinen beiden Freunden aufzuschließen.In seinem Kopf schwirrte es nur so von unausgesprochenen Gedanken, die er auch später niemandem preiszugeben vermochte. Die Fragen, die er sich selbst immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen ließ, sollte er sich auch während der kommenden Zeiten nicht beantworten können, doch würde er es ebenso nicht wagen, sei jemanden je zu stellen.  
  
Gimli empfing beide Elben in gewohnt mürrischer Stimmung. „Was schmieden unsere noblen Herrn Elben denn wieder für geheime Pläne, he?"  
Rúmil sah in seiner üblichen arroganten Art und Weise auf ihn herab. „Nichts, was für einen Naughrim, wie ihr einer seid, von Belang sein könnte. Etwas von Freundschaft, Ehre und vor allem etwas von Ehrlichkeit. Einige der Dinge, die eurem Volke wohl unbekannt sein dürfte."  
„Na, na Herr Elb. Immerhin ist dieser Naughrim gerade auf dem Weg, euren verschollenen Bruder zu finden. Auch wenn er nicht mehr ist, als ein hochnäsiges, arrogantes Spitzohr."  
Rúmil begegnete ihm mit skeptischem Blick. „Und doch denke, ich das dies wohl eure Pflicht ist, denn hat er sein Leben ebenso für euch riskiert und geriet vermutlich aus diesem Grunde in Gefangenschaft."  
  
Damit schloss der Galadhrim zum Waldläufer an der Spitze des Zuges auf. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes ohne den Zwerg noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Legolas sah seinen kleineren Freund mitleidig an. „Trag es ihm nicht nach. Große Sorge lastet auf seinen Schultern. Er muss nun die Geschicke Loriens mit seinem verbliebenen Bruder leiten, wobei sie vormals einfache Grenzwächter waren. Orophin muss von ihm unterrichtet werden von dem, was vorgefallen ist und was mit Haldir geschah. An den Zwillingen ist es nun, Lorien zu schützen, es zu befestigen für Sarumans Ansturm. Zudem werden sie auf ihren Bruder warten, der jetzt schmerzlich fehlt, da diese große Aufgabe ihm obliegen würde."  
Der Zwerg zog entschlossen die Stirn in Falten, schob sein Kinn vor und hob beide Augenbrauen. Er trieb den kräftigen Haflinger an und schloss sogleich zu Aragorn und Rúmil auf.  
  
Während der Galadhrim ihn stirnrunzelnd musterte, redete Gimli munter auf Aragorn ein.  
„Aragorn mein Freund! Ich denke, du bist nun lange genug an vorderster Front geritten. Nun lass doch einmal den Zwerg diesen Tross anführen."  
Der Waldläufer lächelte ihn wissend an und ließ sich, auf Aarod reitend, zurückfallen während er dem Zwerg eine zweideutige Botschaft entgegenrief.  
„Nun, Herr Zwerg, so könnt ihr uns beweisen, zu was euer Volk nütze ist."  
  
Auch Rúmil ließ den schwarzen Wallach in eine leichtere Gangart fallen, um nicht neben dem geschwätzigen Zwerg herreiten zu müssen, doch Aragorn rief ihm aus hinterer Reihe zu: "Rúmil, du solltest vielleicht in vorderer Reihe reiten. Dein Elbenauge kann den Spuren der Uruks leichter folgen, als die leuchtenden Knöpfe eines Zwerges."  
„Und dennoch ist mir nicht danach, mich ihm anzuschließen."entgegenete der Angesprochene mürrisch.  
  
Plötzlich verspürte er eine kräftige Hand auf seinem Rücken. „Auf ein Wort, Herr Elb."  
Rúmil wand erstaunt den Kopf „Ihr sprecht Sindarin?"Er zog, nach Art seines Bruders, die rechte Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist verwunderlich für einen Zwerg."  
„Nicht, wenn dieser Zwerg mit einem Elben reitet."Schallte Legolas´ Stimme aus der hinteren Reihe.  
Rúmil wand sich erneut an den Zwerg, „Nun denn, sagt, was ihr zu sagen habt."  
  
„Wißt ihr, ich mag euren Bruder nicht. Schon vom ersten Augenblick an konnte ich ihn nicht leiden. In meinen Augen ist er ein großmäuliger, arroganter und zudem noch ein sehr selbstgefälliger Elb."  
Rúmil zog die Stirn in Falten, bevor er dem Zwerg das Wort abschnitt: „Wenn ihr mit den Beleidigungen über Haldir geendet habt, werde ich euch eigenhändig noch kürzer machen, als ihr es ohnehin bereits seid Herr Zwerg. Ohne Kopf macht ihr euch recht gut, denke ich."  
Der Angesprochene sah erschreckt zu dem Galadhrim hoch.  
„So laßt mich doch ausreden. Was ich eigentlich sagen möchte ist: Ich bin mittlerweile recht gut mit Legolas befreundet möchte ich meinen. Eure Herrin hat mir meinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt. Haldir hat auf der Feste hervorragend gestritten. Er hat gut und ausdauernd gekämpft. Vermutlich hat er nicht nur das Leben vieler anderer, sondern vielleicht auch meins gerettet."  
  
Ein erstauntes Lächeln lag auf Rúmil´s Lippen, als der Zwerg weitersprach, „Euer Bruder hätte jedem Zwerg Ehre bereitet, mit ihm in den Kampf zu ziehen."  
Mit großem Erstaunen blickte der Elb auf Gimli herab. Sein Unglaube war derart groß, daß der sonst so kühle Galadhrim vorerst nichts zu sagen wußte und erst nach einer Weile die Sprache wiederfand.  
„Habt dank, Gimli Gloinson. Noch nie, so scheint mir, hat ein Zwerg solche Achtung vor einem Elben offen bezeugt. Ich denke, ich habe euch bisher im falschen Licht gesehen."  
Gimli nickte zufrieden „Schon gut Herr Elb. Und dennoch bleibt Haldir ein arrogantes Spitzohr."  
  
Noch ehe die Nacht vollends über die kleine Gruppe hereingebrochen war, trennte sich Rúmil am Rande des Fangorns von ihnen, um auf schnellen, unbekannten Wegen nach Lothlorien zurückzukehren.  
Während Legolas noch immer über das gegebene Versprechen grübelte, machten sich die drei Freunde auf nach Isengard um Haldir zu finden.  
  
Haldir und noch zwei weitere Personen. Einen, den sie hierbei kannten, und den sie nicht dort vermuteten, sowie einen, um den sie noch nicht wußten, und der ihnen noch einige Probleme bereiten würde.

* * *

Na? War das etwa gemein?  
  
Hey, mir steht das Recht auf Cliffhanger genauso zu, wie jedem von euch!!!  
  
Ich weiß verdammt noch mal nicht, ob es in Mittelerde Haflinger gibt, aber es ist definitiv eines der Pferde, die am besten zu Gimli passen.  
  
Ich hoff ja mal, daß es wieder einige Reviews rieselt?! Ich würd mich jedenfalls mal wieder sehr freuen.  
  
Ciao die Renawitch 


	12. Hilfe und Mißtrauen

Hallo!

Also ich habe mal wieder einiges zu erklären. Es hat mal wieder ziemlich lange gedauert und ich habe Erklärungen dafür:

1) Zuerst einmal suche ich nach wie vor verzweifelt eine/n Beta. So verzweifelt, daß mir selbst die Leute in Elronds Haus nicht weiterhelfen können, da jeder, der sich anbietet einfach viel zu jung ist oder ich ihm aus verschiedenen Gründen die Story nicht anvertrauen möchte.

2) Ich war zwei Wochen auf Teneriffa im Urlaub und konnte mich während der ganzen Vorbereitungen und auch im Urlaub nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, mich hinzusetzen und zu schreiben. Das hatte bestimmt auch damit zu tun, daß ich nicht die richtige Musik dabei hatte...

3) Als ich dann aus dem Urlaub kam, hatte ich den Kopf voller Ideen, die ich aber nicht aufzuschreiben vermochte, da Ich am Tag meiner Ankunft erfahren habe, daß mein Opa gestorben ist. Vor allem das hat mich sehr weit zurückgeworfen,

Hiermit möchte ich mich also offiziell entschuldigen für meine RL Probleme. Als Entschädigung habe aber diesmal ein langes Kapitel für Euch. Sogar das längste, was ich bisher geschrieben habe. Ich schreib nämlich erstmal alles von Hand und tippe es erst dann auf dem PC. Da bekommt die Story erst den letzten „Feinschliff".

Nun, es ist, wie es ist. Jetzt sitze ich vorm PC und tippe mein nächstes, von einigen heiß erwartetes Haldir-Kapitel. Es dröhnen ASP und Nickleback aus meinen Boxen und ich freu mich nach wie vor auf mein StS Konzert mit anschließender After Show Party.

* * *

Coco: Na warte erstmal ab. Wenn du Cliffis magst, wirst Du heute begeistert sein...

Elanor: Tut mir Leid!!! Asche auf mein unwürdiges Haupt. Um Dich hat es mir noch mit besonders Leid getan, weil ich ja weiß, wie sehr Du gewartet hast. Und ich muß Dich warnen: Es kommen wiedermal gemeine Folterszenen vor. (Heute nicht ganz so schlimm aber das übernächste Kap hat es in sich Ist aber auch das heftigste von allen dann gibt's noch ein paar Intrigen wenn's aufs Ende hinausläuft... ich will nicht zuviel verraten)

Shelley: Hallo, Ich dachte schon, Du hättest mir die Treue gekündigt, dabei lege ich auf Deine Meinung doch soviel Wert, Du Besserwisserin! Die Sache mit dem „Herr"hab ich weggelassen, weil ich sie streckenweise einfach fürchterlich finde. Alles und jedes wird in vielen FF mit Herr oder Frau angeredet und ich finde nur einige Charas haben es verdient (Elrond, Thranduil, Galadriel, Celeborn und Glorfindel vielleicht aus dem HdR). Die Zwillinge müssen Lorien verteidigen, weil Gala und Cele sich doch mehr oder weniger davongestohlen haben (ts, ts! Nachzulesen im Kapitel: „Hastige Entscheidungen"ziemlich zum Schluß). Ich versuch an meiner Groß/Kleinschreibung zu arbeiten, Du elende Besserwisserin. Aber wenigstens halten sich die Rechtschreibfehler in Grenzen bis auf den „Hautmann"_g. _Tja, das mit dem Kursiv hat nich funktioniert. Ich hasse diese sch... Formatierung von FF. net! Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, ob ich das auf FF.de auch falsch gemacht habe. Ich versuche es fleißig weiter. Versprochen. Übrigens: Du scheinst da etwas falsch verstanden zu haben. Der Elb, von dem im letzten Kap die Rede war (der mit Saruman den kleinen Konflikt hatte), ist nicht Haldir sondern ein Noldo. Na ja, lies selbst hier wird sich deine Unwissenheit verlieren.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Tolkien, bis auf meine Ork-Charas

Rating: Heute wird's mal wieder etwas haarig, denn es geht um Haldir.

Verdammt jetzt geht's aber endlich mal los hier!!!

* * *

Hilfe und Mißtrauen

Den heftigen, unsanften Aufprall auf dem kalten und verschmutzten Boden des Verlieses bemerkte der Galadhrim nur von fern. Angenehme Kühle ergoß sich über ihn, welche die große Hitze der vergangenen Tage auf dem Weg zu diesem Ort fast vergessen ließ. Wie durch einen dichten Vorhang bemerkte er aufgebrachtes Stimmengewirr, doch vermochte Haldir nicht, den Sinn der einzelnen Worte zu deuten. Zu sehr geschwächt durch die Reise zu diesem Ort und zu groß der dumpfe Schmerz, der ihn nun ständig und anhaltend plagte. Von der großen Auseinandersetzung, die nun um ihn herum tobte, verstand er nur wenige Worte.

Als er mühsam den Kopf hob, erkannte der an der Kerkerwand gefesselte Elb, wer den Lärm, den er bereits von weitem gehört, verursachte. Eine Gruppe mehrer ungepflegter, stinkender Orks trampelte durch die Gänge und zog scheinbar etwas Schweres hinter sich her. Vor seiner Zellentüre blieben sie schließlich stehen, entriegelten diese. Dem Noldo wurde schlagartig bewußt, was hier vor sich ging; Der Zweite seines Volkes von dem der Zauberer gesprochen hatte, war scheinbar an seinem Ziel angekommen. Die Orks ließen den völlig entkräfteten Mann achtlos auf dem kalten Kerkerboden aufschlagen. Der metallische Geruch von Blut drang unmittelbar durch die modrige Luft zu dem Gefangenen hinüber und ein leises Röcheln mischte sich unter die lärmenden Orkstimmen.

Alarmiert erhob der Noldo sein Wort: „Ihr Orks! Löst mir die Fesseln!"

Als die Angesprochenen nicht reagierten, sondern nur noch größeren Lärm verursachten, begann er von neuem und auch energischer.

„Löst meine Ketten, wenn ihr wollt, daß er lebt!"

Umgehend wurde es still im Raum. Einer der größeren Orks trat nah an ihn heran und hielt ihm mit geübter Hand eine Klinge an den Hals, bevor er in gebrochenen Westron auf die Forderung reagierte.

„Elbenwicht! Was glaubst Du, wer Du bist? Unser Meister?" höhnisches Lachen der Orks drang durch den Raum „Du hängst in Ketten an der Kerkerwand, "er zog etwas kleines Silbriges aus Seiner Tasche und hielt es Ihm vor die Augen, „und wir haben den Schlüssel."

Wieder folgte eine laute Lachsalve der Orks, bevor der Noldo dem Geschöpf antwortete.

„Ich glaube nicht, das Euer Meister erfreut sein dürfte, sollte er sterben. Also löst mir die Fesseln!"

Mit einem Lächeln warf der Ork den Kettenschlüssel in eine Ecke der Zelle, unerreichbar fern für den Elben, dessen Kopf entmutigt auf die Brust sank.

„Wenn Dein neuer Freund nicht sterben will, dann warte eben, bis_ er_ Dich loskettet."

Daraufhin wand er sich ab, verriegelte die Zellentüre und stampfte mit Seinen Kumpanen aus dem Kerker.

Haldir begann langsam wieder klar sehen zu können. Aus den undeutlichen Schemen um Ihn herum kristallisierte sich langsam der Umriß eines Mannes, welcher scheinbar aufrecht und gestreckt an einer Wand zu stehen schien. Immer deutlicher waren nun Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Goldblondes langes Haar umrahmte ein markantes, aber doch recht sanftes Gesicht. Unter strahlend grünen Augen ragte eine schmale, gerade Nase unauffällig hervor. Tatsächlich stand dieser Mann an einer Wand. Man hatte ihn mit schweren Ketten daran gefesselt und die Arme über seinem Kopf fixiert. Dennoch stand der Elb stolz und aufrecht, den Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet. Haldir stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als er sich mühsam zu erheben versuchte.

Der Noldo bemerkte das Vorhaben umgehend und begann ihn auf Sindarin zu warnen: _„Ich rate Euch dringend, Euch etwas Ruhe zu gönnen, Mellon nin."_

Haldir richtete deinen Blick auf den zweiten Elben. Mit Mühe gelang es ihm, eine Frage zu stellen: _„Wer... wie ist Euer... Name?"_

Ein mildes Lächeln wurde Ihm entgegengebracht, als der Noldo Ihm antwortete. _„Ich bin ein Noldo aus Imladris zu Füßen der Hithaeglir, und dort nennt man mich Glorfindel. Zu dieser Stunde jedoch befinden wir uns beide in Isengard. Dessen seid Ihr Euch sicher bereits bewußt."_

„_Ja, das ist... mir bekannt."_

„_Wie ist Euer Name, mein neuer Freund aus Lothlorien?"_

Bevor ihn erneut die dunklen Schatten vor seinen Augen mit sich trieben, wunderte sich der Galadhrim noch, woher sein gegenüber wissen konnte, das Lorien seine Heimat war. Mit einigen Anstrengungen gelang es Haldir noch seinen Namen zu nennen, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit erneut verschlang.

Suchend sah sich Glorfindel in der Zelle um. Außer einigen zerlumpten Fetzen und dem kleinen Silberschlüssel konnten seine Augen jedoch nichts Weiteres entdecken, was ihm oder seinem neuen Freund helfen konnte. Der Schlüssel lag schier unendlich weit entfernt von ihm und der Galadhrim war bei weitem nicht in der Verfassung ihm die Ketten zu lösen. Hoffnungslosigkeit kroch langsam seine Kehle hinauf, als dem Noldo bewußt wurde, das es für ihn tatsächlich keine Möglichkeit zu geben schien, sich selbst, geschweige denn, dem Hauptmann aus Lorien zu helfen. Selbst wenn ihm die Ketten abgenommen worden währen, so hätte er dem anhaltenden Blutverlust seines Gegenübers wenig entgegen zu setzen. Die Lumpen in der Zelle waren aufgrund ihrer starken Verschmutzungen unmöglich dazu geeignet, die Blutungen des Kriegers zu stoppen. Auch hätte er sie nicht einsetzen können, um ihn warm zu halten, wenn das Fieber aufkommen sollte. Er ließ seinen Kopf erneut trostlos auf die Brust sinken, als plötzlich ein Schatten in sein Sichtfeld trat.

Ein kleiner, grünhäutiger Moriaork stand reglos auf der anderen Seite des Gitters, welches die Elben von der ersehnten Freiheit trennte, und starrte ihn unverwandt an. Glorfindel war eben dieser Ork sehr wohl bekannt. Er war einer derjenigen gewesen, die ihm in den dichten Wäldern aufgespürt, und ihn mit schierer Überzahl außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten. Ein Schauder lief dem Noldo unbewußt über den Rücken, als die Erinnerungen seiner Gefangennahme erneut vor seinen Augen aufzutauchen schienen.

„He Elb! Dein neuer Freund wird bald in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten kommen, fürchte ich."

Glorfindel erwiderte seinen Sarkasmus mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzen. Der schwere Riegel der Kerkerzelle wurde zurückgeschoben und der Ork trat selbstsicher hinein. Ein kurzer Blick auf den reglosen Krieger am Boden genügte, um seine Annahme zu bestätigen. „Das Fieber wird sich jetzt nicht mehr vermeiden lassen."

Neben Haldir legte das Geschöpf einen roten Stoffballen nieder und bewegte sich sodann in die Ecke der Zelle, in welcher der Kettenschlüssel zu finden war. Nach weinigen Augenblicken, hatte er bereits gefunden, was er begehrte und hielt den kleinen Silberschlüssel in der knochigen Hand. Langsam schritt er auf den gefesselten Noldo zu, legte ihm eine Messerschneide an den Hals und begann leise auf gutem Westron weiterzusprechen:

„Glorfindel von Gondolin, ich werde nun Deine Ketten lösen. Solltest Du die leisesten Anstalten machen, Deine Hand gegen mich zu erheben, wird diese Klinge dein Ende sein! Neben Deinem Freund findest du Seinen Umhang, einige Binden sowie eine Schale mit heißem Wasser und etwas Arengi. Versuche Dein bestes, um Sein Leben zu schützen, wenn dir Dein eigenes lieb ist."

Als der Ork die Ketten löste, hatte der Elb nicht einmal Gelegenheit, ihm auf irgendeine Weise zu schaden. Erschöpft brach er an der Kerkerwand zusammen, sich am Boden die schmerzenden Handgelenke reibend. Schmerzen drangen nun durch seine gestreckten Arme, und sein gepeinigter Rücken machte ihm ernsthaft zu schaffen. Dennoch vermochte er, dem Ork zu antworten.

„Du wolltest den Umhang für Dich, Badruk, diese Tatsache ist es nicht wert zu leugnen. Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich würde Dir und deiner Brut trauen? Dieses Wasser taugt nicht für die Behandlung seiner Wunden, denn ich bin sicher, einer Deiner Kumpane hat es bereits mit Gift versetzt, "mit einiger Mühe richtete er sich auf und schleppte sich unter weiteren Schmerzen zum Hauptmann. „Ein zerlumpter Ork wie Du, sollte nicht seine Energie damit verschwenden, Illuvatars Kindern Edelmut vorzugaukeln. Dies noble Getue kaufe ich Dir als letzter ab, der auf Arda lebt, Ork!"

Ein stutziger Blick entgegnete dem Elben, „Halte es, wofür Du denkst, Herr Elb. Doch wenn Du glaubst, ich stehe Euch aus reinem Eigennutz gegenüber, dann irrst Du dich. Mein Leben ist nicht weniger in Gefahr, als dein eigenes, sollte mein Meister herausfinden, das Ich Euch geholfen habe, oder das ich es war, der deinem Freund hier unser letztes Arengi gegeben habe, als der Tod ihn fast schon mit sich gezogen hat.

Voller Hass und Mißtrauen blickte Glorfindel Badruk entgegen. „Dennoch traue ich Dir und deiner verfluchten Brut nicht weiter, als ein Hase im Dunklen sehen kann. Ein kleiner, feiger und scheinbar nicht sonderlich einflußreicher Ork, der ganz uneigennützig zwei Gefangen zur Seite steht, die zumal auch noch elbischen Blutes sind? Du mußt mich für vollkommen von Sinnen halten, Badruk, wenn Du tatsächlich glaubst, ich würde dir trauen!"

„Halte es, wofür Du willst, Du großer Krieger. Ich tue mein übriges zu deinen Ansichten." Badruk verschloß die Kerkertüre sorgfältig, bevor er entschlossen den Gang zum Ausgang hinaufschritt.

Glorfindel wand sich nun endgültig und entschlossen dem bewußtlosen Galadhrim zu. Der Anblick, den dieser bot, war nahezu erschreckend; Die pralle Sonne hatte seiner blassen Haut übel mitgespielt. Stark rötlich verfärbt, spannte sie nun heftig, da der Krieger während seines Transportes der Hitze ungeschützt ausgeliefert worden war. Zahlreiche Hämatome an seinem gestammten Körper wiesen, genau wie die blutende Platzwunde an seiner Stirn, auf die Behandlung der Uruks hin. Die Schulterwunde war nun, ob des Aufpralls auf dem Boden, erneut aufgebrochen und blutete ebenfalls recht heftig. Die ersten Schweißperlen des beginnenden Fiebers glänzten bereits auf Haldirs Stirn, und sein langes, silberblondes Haar lag nun wirr und zerzaust am Boden des Kerkers. Zuerst widmete Glorfindel sich der Wasserschale und nahm einen kleinen Schluck, um zu kosten, ob sein Verdacht, es könne mit Gift versetzt sein, sich bestätigte. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde ihm allerdings klar, daß es sich tatsächlich nur um erhitztes Quellwasser handelte. Die Binden schienen ebenfalls sauber und sorgfältig gereinigt worden zu sein. Vorsichtig begann nun der Noldo, die blutenden Wunden mit dem Wasser zu reinigen und sie anschließend mit den Binden so gut es eben ging zu verbinden. Mit einiger Mühe gelang es ihm sogar, den abgebrochenen Dorn des Skimitars aus der Schulter zu entfernen. Vorsichtig lagerte er den Hauptmann nun auf den Bauch und begutachtete die Wunde, die der zweite Schlag der Uruks verursacht hatte. Um diese hatten sich scheinbar selbst die Uruks gut gekümmert und es schien hier keine Gefahr einer Infektion zu bestehen. Die Befürchtung des Noldo, Haldirs Lunge sei verletzt worden, bestätigte sich auch im Nachhinein nicht. Glorfindel deckte ihn so gut es ging mit dem roten Umhang zu, den Haldir noch vor einigen Tagen in der Schlacht getragen hatte. Der Riß, den der Skimitar verursacht hatte, war säuberlich, doch gut sichtbar mit rotem Garn geflickt worden.

Nach Stunden, so erschien es ihm, wachte er endlich auf. Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, doch warum er sich eigentlich hier an diesem Ort befand, war dem Grenzwächter nach wie vor nicht bewußt. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an die Gestalt, die ebenfalls noch die Zelle mit ihm teilte.

„_Was... was ist geschehen?"_

„_Ihr erholt Euch erstaunlich schnell, Wächter Lothloriens. Das glaubte ich, aufgrund eurer Wunden, zunächst nicht"_

Haldir stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, _„Glorfindel, warum ... Isengard? Was... will der Zauberer?"_

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Glorfindels Gesicht. Dieser arme Junge schien tatsächlich keine Ahnung zu haben, warum all dies geschehen war, was geschehen war.

„_Ich vermute sehr, daß Ihr Haldir, ebenso wie auch ich, den Ort kennt, an dem sich einer der Ringhüter der Erstgeborenen aufhält."_

Haldir zog verständnislos die Stirn in Falten, was er wegen der Prellungen und der daraus resultierenden Schmerzen sogleich bereute.

Glorfindel begann einen Erklärungsversuch_: „Der Zauberer legt es darauf an, mit Hilfe der drei Ringe über Eriador zu herrschen, sollte Sauron den Krieg gewinnen. Saruman weiß genau, das der dunkle Herrscher ihn unmittelbar nach der Entscheidungsschlacht um die versprochene Macht bringen wird."_

„_Aber wer ist der... Dritte, der um den dritten Ring weiß?"_

„_Diese Frage vermag ich nicht zu beantworten Haldir da mir der Hüter des Ringes nicht bekannt ist, doch ist dieses Geschöpf zweifelsohne in großer Gefahr."_

Der Galadhrim versuchte sich unter Schmerzen mühsam zu erheben.

„_Haldir! Ich bitte Euch, schont eure Kräfte. Ich bin sicher, wir beide werden sie noch brauchen."_

Sanft drückte er den Krieger zurück auf den Boden.

Beide Elben ahnten noch nicht, wie recht Glorfindel von Gondolin mit dieser Vermutung haben sollte...

* * *

Na war das etwa wieder gemein??? Ich hab sonst nie Cliffis geschrieben, jetzt wurde es langsam mal Zeit.

Ein Elb mit Sonnenbrand? Keine Ahnung ob es das gibt. Ich bezweifle das ehrlich gesagt, aber diese Idee ist mir im Urlaub auf Teneriffa gekommen, als ICH den Sonnenbrand hatte, und glaubt mir, zum Foltern ist das eine ganz hervorragende Idee...

Die armen Elben die haben ja noch keine Ahnung was sie alles noch so erwartet...

Argh! Ich hasse, hasse, hasse diese sch... Formatierung! Jetzt kann man seinen Word Text hier schon bearbeiten und bekommt ihn trozdem nicht so hin, wie man will!


	13. Erste Spuren

Hallo alle miteinander.

Ich hoffe mal, das ich von euch nicht umgebracht werde, doch zur Zeit stockt es enorm bei mir. Nächsten Monat ziehe ich von zuhause aus und letzte Woche hatte ich nen gemeinen Autounfall. Das heißt ich bin im Moment einarmig und drei Wochen krankgeschrieben. Bittebittesteinigt mich nicht! Ich weiß ich bin so schluderig wenn's um die Updates geht, aber mittlerweile bin ich selbst zum Beta avanciert und zudem irgendwie nicht wirklich motiviert. Wenn ich mir da so andere ansehe... die 5 oder 6 Storys gleichzeitig schreiben...

Nunja, ich arbeite an mir und der komplette Verlauf der demnächst nahenden Schlusssequenzen steht bereits. Ich denke mal noch so etwa sechs bis sieben Chaps und wir haben es ausgestanden.

**Einen riesigen Dank an Shelley meine offizielle neue Beta! Ich freu mich, dass du dich gnädigerweise angeboten hast, mir unwürdigem Geschöpf deine Ehre zu erweisen.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ihr kennt das alles ja mittlerweile: All dies ist nicht mein Eigen, nur die Charas der Orkse, die Ihr bereits kennt. 

Rating: Es wird milder (Elanor darf sich wieder entspannen), da wir erneut zwischen Rohan und Isengard sind.

R/R: Bittebitte ich brauche Reviews! Füttert meinen Postkasten.

* * *

Erste Spuren 

Die Nacht war nun endgültig über diesen Teil Mittelerdes hereingebrochen. Der Mond stand bereits hoch am Himmel über den drei Reitern und tauchte die Welt unter sich in ein silbriges Licht, welches besonders diese Umgebung unwirklich und fremd wirken ließ.

Der kleine Trupp am Rande des Fangornwaldes kämpfte sich mühevoll trabend vorwärts in Richtung Osten. Eine Eule, die ihren nächtlichen Aussichtspunkt auf einer großen Kastanie aufgeschlagen hatte, machte lautstark deutlich, was sie von den nächtlichen Besuchen zu halten schien.

Das Geräusch der trabenden Pferdehufe drangaufgrund desMoospolsters auf dem Waldboden merkwürdig dumpf durch die Stille in der Dunkelheit. Aragorns Stimme erhob sich ungewohnt durchdringend zwischen dem Flüstern der Bäume und den Schnarchgeräuschen des eingeschlafenen Zwerges.

„Legolas, was hältst du von einer kurzen Rast? Der Platz dort drüben scheint mir vor neugierigen Blicken sicher."

Er deutete mit der rechten Hand auf ein kleines, von dichten Büschen und Gestrüpp geschütztes, lichtungsähnliches Areal in unmittelbarer Nähe des Waldes.

Der Angesprochene hob in der Dunkelheit verblüfft eine Augenbraue, bevor er sich entschloß zu antworten. „Aragorn, du willst bereits jetzt eine Rast einlegen? Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Die Orks sind mit Sicherheit weitergezogen ohne zu verweilen."

Gimli erwachte bei dem Wort Rast schnaufend aus seinem Schummer „Rast? Ja sicher machen wir jetzt Rast! Mein armes Hinterteil, ich spür's schon gar nicht mehr! Und überhaupt hat man das schon mal gesehen? Ein Zwerg, der den gesamten Tag damit zubringt, sich auf dem Rücken eines Gauls durch die Gegend tragen zu lassen!"

Ohne weiter auf Gimlis Proteste zu achten, entgegnete der Waldläufer, was er über Legolas Widerspruch dachte: „Legolas, mein Freund, nicht nur der Zwerg, sondern auch die Pferde sind vollkommen erschöpft..."

„Und dennoch...", unterbrach ihn der Elb zögerlich, bevor er erneut verstummte, um sogleich wieder zu sprechen. „Wartet einen Augenblick." Trabend ritt er ein gutes Stück entlang des Waldrandes, um wenig später in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden.

Gimli runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn, als er das Wort an Aragorn richtete: „Aragorn, was hat er denn nun schon wieder vor? Als er das letzte Mal so etwas sagte, kam der Junge mit diesem Vieh hier zurück." Er wies ungeduldig auf das kräftige Tier, welches ihm der Elb besorgt hatte, und rieb sich kräftig die Oberschenkel. „Zwerge sind einfach nicht dafür gedacht, um auf Pferden zu reisen. Unsereins zieht es vor, die eigenen Beine zu benutzen."

Als der Waldläufer leise zu lachen begann, schallte ein erschreckter Ausruf des Elben aus dem Dunkel zu ihnen herüber.

„Ai ai ai! Aragorn, Gimli ich habe einen Lagerplatz gefunden. Und Blut."

Die beiden Gefährten sahen sich alarmiert an, bevor sie trabend der Stimme ihres Freundes entgegen ritten. Nach einer kurzen Weile fanden sie den Elben bei den Resten einer Feuerstelle hockend.

„Es sieht so aus, als haben die Orks tatsächlich hier eine Rast gemacht." Legolas besah sich aufmerksam die Umgebung des Lagers. EinigeÄste derBäume waren abgebrochen worden und überall auf dem Waldboden fanden sich trockene Zweige und totes Holz. Er deutete auf einen verkohlten Umriß am Waldrand."Anscheinend haben sie ein Feuer entzündet." Aragorn stieg mit einer flüssigen Bewegung vom Pferd, um sich den Ort genauer besehen zu können. Er schloß nun zum Elben auf und untersuchte die Feuerstelle ebenfalls.

„Dieses Feuer muß vor etwa zwei Tagen verloschen sein. Sie sind uns ein gutes Stück voraus und haben ihren Vorsprung weit ausgebaut." Kundig prüfte der Waldläufer die Spuren auf dem Moosboden. „Verwundet ist er jedenfalls. Man hat ihn scheinbar von dort drüben aus ans Feuer geschleppt. Wartet! Hier scheint er gestürzt zu sein." Er deutete auf eine recht große Stelle, an welcher der Moosteppich niedergedrückt zu sein schien. „Einige der Orks sind zu dieser Stelle gelaufen. Dann haben sie ihn scheinbar zum Feuer gezerrt."

Als sich schwere Wolken vor den lichtspendenden Mond schoben, musste sich der Waldläufer allerdings geschlagen geben.

Gimli verließ recht umständlich und mit großer Mühe den Rücken seines Pferdes. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann bin ich immer noch ein Zwerg, und Zwerge sehen in der Finsternis recht gut, will ich meinen." Er fand tatsächlich noch einige Anzeichen für einen kurzen Kampf, was Legolas ihm nur bestätigen konnte, doch als die Wolken unmittelbar nach seiner Bekräftigung den Mond noch weiter verfinsterten und es nun stockdunkel war, schwand auch dasVermögen des Zwerges im Halbdunkel zu sehen.„Ja, die Zwerge mögen wahrlich gute Augen haben, doch reichen sie an die eines Elben nicht heran", begann Legolas, „zumal es im Ernstfall schon vorgekommen sein mag, dass sie im Dunkel ihre eigenen Türen zu finden vermögen."

Schnaubend trat Gimli einen Schritt zurück. „Also das ist doch wohl nicht möglich! Da hilft man seinen sogenannten Freunden ein Spitzohr zu suchen, und dann erntet man obendrein auch noch Hohn und Spott dafür! Ich tue keinen Schritt auf diesem Viech, bevor mein Hinterteil nicht eine wohlverdiente Pause bekommt!"

Aragorn schaltete sich niedergeschlagen in den Dialog des ungleichen Paares ein. „Es tut mir leid, alter Freund", sagte er in Legolas' Richtung, „doch weder Gimli noch ich können die Spuren im Dunkel verfolgen. Sieh in den Himmel, die Wolken dort verdichten sich. Bald wirst auch du die Spuren verlieren und dann wird keiner von uns, sei er Elb, Zwerg oder Mensch, ihnen dann noch folgen können."

Missmutig griff Legolas sein Pferd am Zügel. „So ist als keiner bereit, jetzt weiter den Orks zu folgen?"

„Doch Legolas", entgegnete Gimli, „aber selbst die Pferde sind erschöpft. Wir rasten, solange bis die Wolkendecke aufreißt, und werden dann weiterreiten. Außerdem werden wir keinen so schönen Lagerplatz mehr finden fürchte ich." Sprachs, öffnete den kleinen Beutel, welchen er bei sich trug, und kramte ein großes Stück Käse hervor.

So ließ sich schließlich selbst Legolas überzeugen, eine kurze Zeit lang zu verweilen. Dennoch fand er keine Ruhe und ließ sich bei den Pferden nieder um darüber zu sinnen, wie es wohl möglich sei, einen verwundeten Elben aus einem schwer bewachten Verließ unter den Mauern des Orthanc zu befreien. Auch als der erste Regen dieser Nacht fiel, saß der Elb weiterhin bei den Tieren und machte sich klar, was es bedeuten mochte, wenn die kleine Gruppe scheitern sollte.

Als der Regen bereits in Strömen über dem Fangorn niederging, redeten zwei Halblinge verzweifelt auf eine Gruppe von Eschen, Kastanien, Eichen und anderen baumähnliche Gestalten ein um Großes damit bewegen zu können.

* * *

Es ist vollbracht! Ich glaube es nicht! 


End file.
